A Twist of Fate
by Ella M. Nite
Summary: complete Why do all these people sound familiar! This is what happens when you get stuck in an alternate reality. Post GT and Z time settings.
1. 0 Prologue

**Just so you know, I have made up some facts. For example, I'm really bad with ages. If you find anything that's wrong, please let me know. Thanx!

* * *

**

Prologue

" 'It's too heavy,' Goku grunted as the weight of the spirit bomb laid heavily. 'Vegeta you have to get them to listen to you!' Vegeta lo-."

"Excuse me! Miss. Bailey, your mother is on the phone." A nurse said from the doorway.

"I'll be right out," Bailey said smiling as she bookmarked her page and made to get up. Immediately all the children that had been listening all started to protest, to the 12 year old. They wanted to know what would happen to the Earth. Would Goku and Vegeta win? Or would the Evil Kid Buu destroy life as we know it. They were just at the end of the book.

Bailey smiled at them. They might all be in the hospital for various reasons, but they were still kids. For her community hours which her mother had wanted her to do, Bailey had started to come to the hospital to read and talk with the patients. It had been her Grandpa Reid's idea, but her parents had been against it. Saying it was unlady-like. They had thought that she should have done something classy. Eventually her grandpa had worn them down.

She had long ago finished, but she still came. The book she was reading to the children was actually her brother's book. Supposedly it was a TV show, but Bailey wasn't really into that type of thing, though she had watched a few episodes.

It was called Dragon Ball Z. It was a wonderful series. So far she had read the entire Dragon Ball series and they were a few chapters away from the end of the Z series. And according to her brother they still had an entire GT series to get through.

"Now. I can't tell you what happens 'cause I don't know myself. Don't worry I'll be back tomorrow and we'll finish it then," she reassured them. With that she got up and walked from the room.

The nurse who had come to get her was named Molly McEwen. She was larger, with flaming red hair, and had the 'red-head temper' that went with it. She was, to Bailey, a surrogated mother. Which was useful considering that Bailey and her mother didn't get along that well. Molly had been a family friend while growing up, because Bailey's grandfather had been her mother's best friend…or something like that.

"Miss. Bailey, you know better then to leave Miss. Rachel (Bailey's mother) on the phone like that. Pick it up, she sounded pretty upset. Wha' you two been up to? Not arguing I hope."

Bailey reassured her that she and her mother had not been fighting as she picked up the phone. As she heard what her mother said the world seemed to give way beneath her.

The phone smashed as it hit the floor.

* * *

Bailey stood at the funeral home. Not a single tear dampened her eyes. She merely stood there looking down at the tiles on the floor. The people around her, seemed to be disattatched. She felt like she was all along in a sea of people.

Her grandfather was gone. The one person in her life that truly understood her, was gone. It didn't seem possible. Just yesterday he had been talking, telling stories. Why? Why did he have to be gone? What was she supposed to do now?

Her mother came over. She looked at her closely and whispered sharply, "Why are you not crying?" Bailey snapped her back straight and looked at the wall in front of her. "It looks like you are not even morning! What will the neighbours say?" Bailey looked at her mother, sickened about what she had just said. Tears sprang into her eyes. "Good." Was all her mother had to say before turning away.

Bailey lost it. She didn't care that she was going to get grounded, or that she was making a scene, or that the neighbours would talk. She started to yell, "Why are you so damn cold? I'm morning his lost and don't you fucking try to say I'm not. You don't even care. All your worried about is what the neighbours will think. Well fuck them! You never cared about Grandpa, or me. We didn't fit in so we were pushed to the sides and I didn't give a shit because I was with Grandpa. And he was the only one to really understood me! With out him I feel like something in me has died! But you can't see that! If you even paid the smallest amount of attention to me, you would know that I'm hurt but you don't! So you can just go to hell!" With that Bailey grabbed a glass plate with cheese on it and threw it against the wall. The sound of breaking glass seemed to almost echoe. Tears ran down her face and her mother's face was ghostly white. The entire crowd of people were silent.

"Don't use that language young lady!" was the only thing her mother said before turning her back on her. Bailey couldn't take it. She turned on her heel and ran. Ran as fast as she could away. _I hate her! I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!

* * *

_

In another world, Goku Jr. and Vegeta Jr. were training. Goku suddenly stopped, holding up a hand to indicate to wait for him. "What is it?" Vegeta asked impatiently. He hated anything interrupting a good spar.

"I just got a whole lot of emotions that suddenly popped into my head." Goku said, raising a hand to his head, as if he would be able to feel them. Vegeta looked at him as if he were nuts. "And a voice…there was a voice in my head."

"Are you sure your ok Goku?" Vegeta asked, concerned for his friends sanity.

Goku didn't seem to have heard him. Inside his head the words were starting to fade. But they were still clear. _I hate her! I hate her! I hate her!_

_

* * *

_

**I know, not a lot of DB, but this IS really important to the story line. And don't worry, it is a DBZ fanfic...soon **

**Next Time: Bailey enters Goku Jr.'s Timeline!**


	2. 1 Into the Mist

**_This happens four years after the prologue. _**

**_Bailey is 16, and so is Goku Jr. I have no idea how old Pan would be, If some one does PLZ RR!

* * *

_**

CHAPTER 1 - INTO THE MIST

_Today will be a good day! Today will be a good day!_ Bailey thought as she finally made it to the front walk way into her house. She didn't care that when she had opened the door this morning it had hit her foot to come flying back into her face, or that she had then falling on her butt down the stairs, or that she had forgotten to study for that major test, or that she had also forgotten her lunch money and had to stay at a boring '3o hour famine' meeting, or that she had a pile of work to do. No matter what it was going to be a good day!

It started to rain. Well, it was actually pouring. Bailey felt like crying. It was just one of those days that everything that could go wrong did go wrong. She ran inside, soaked from head to toe, and up the stairs to change and do homework…tripping on one of her brother's Dragonball Z toys that he had lying around the house everywhere.

Slamming the door to her room, she turned on the radio as loud as the neighbors would allow. As she sat trying to uncover the mysteries of math, a sound came to her ears. Looking up from the textbook on her desk, she turned off the radio. The sound was faint, almost a moan. Perhaps it was the cat.

The sound came again and caused Bailey to jump out of her seat. It had been closer and louder. That was no cat! The hairs on the back of her neck stood up. What was going on? It made no sense what-so-ever! It sounded like it was right outside her door. She put her hand on the knob, but it was so hot that she had to let go. Bailey backed up against her wall. Why was the door knob so hot? The noise came again and there was no doubt in Bailey's mind it was on the other side of the door.

Panicking, Bailey ran to her window. The porch roof was on the other side, and from the roof, she could lower herself down onto the porch and then run for help. She didn't know what she was running from, but all her instincts told her to run, so she was running. Unfortunately, she couldn't open the window. A blue mist started to seep through the cracks at the bottom of the door. Was she dreaming still? Was the house on fire? No. That made no sense, the fire alarms would've gone off if it was a fire. Was he trying to poison me? There was no way Bailey was going to die. She ran to her bookshelf, grabbed a t-shirt to put over her mouth and took the biggest text book on the shelf and started to beat the window down. The shattering gas let in the clean air. Now she had to open the screen. She pressed her face against the screen, gulping in the clean air. The screen was just as hard to open as the other part of the window. Bailey ignored the pain of the shattered glass piercing her fingers. Bailey was in tears, she had to get out! The blue mist made her dizzy, and she could no longer feel the pain in her fingers. The window started to swirl, why wouldn't it stay still? She had to open it.

The last thing she felt was hands on her arms, as though someone was dragging her. But why would someone be dragging her, she had to open the window. Couldn't they see that? That was the last thought as she lost consciousness.

The next sound that greeted her was a scream. Bailey tried to open her eyes, but they seemed to weigh a hundred pounds. Voices seemed to be all around her. They were confusing, and when she tried to concentrate on them, her head would spin. What was going on? Suddenly she remembered the mist. Maybe she was in the hospital? Her head hurt from all this thinking. Bailey slowly gave up trying to stay awake and allowed the darkness to take her.

When Bailey opened her eyes again, she panicked. She was in some strange room she had never had before. She shot up in bed and immediately regretted it. Her body ached, like she had been hit by a train.

"So, you're finally up," a voice said from the doorway. She turned around and saw an old woman standing in the doorway. "It's about time, I was about to completely lose hope in you coming too."

Bailey didn't know what to say. The old lady reminded her of her own grandma, they both were spunky. "Who are you?" Bailey asked.

"I'm Pan Son. Over a hundred years old and I'm still known as Hercules grand daughter. Pretty sad, don't you think? So, who are you?" She asked as she came over and sat down on the bed beside her. Once again, Bailey was speechless. The names sounded familiar, yet she couldn't place them.

"I'm Bailey Leflet. Where am I?" Bailey asked. The room that she was in was obviously a boy's room. The blue walls' were plastered with photos of martial art moves and family pictures of the old lady with a little boy with black spiky hair. He looked familiar, really, REALLY familiar.

"This is my grandson's room, he's been sleeping on the couch the past week."

"oh … a WEEK!" she shouted falling out of bed. "Have I been here a week? I need to get home!"

"We'll be happy to bring you home. Where in Satan City do you life?" Bailey looked at the old lady, Pan. She had obviously not heard right. Satan City? She had never heard of that in her entire life. It had to be a joke.

"I don't live in Satan City." She said slowly.

"Oh, then where do you live?" Pan asked, growing curious, " We just assumed that you lived in the city when you appeared on our doorstep that morning."

"I appeared on your door step?"

"Yep. Quit a shocker I must say, hadn't been that surprised in years. So where do you live?"

"Have you ever heard of Kemptville?"

"No."

"It's near Ottawa. You have heard of Ottawa, right?"

"Can't say I have."

"In Ontario, the province?"

"No."

"Ever heard of Canada?"

"No, is that another city?" Bailey shook her head, this Pan person must be completely deranged. Who hasn't heard of Canada?

"Why don't you me a map and I'll show you where it is." Bailey suggested. Pan nodded and left the room. Bailey couldn't sit still, even though her body ached she decided to explore the room.

* * *

Goku was in the shower. His thoughts were on the girl in his bed. Perhaps they should take her to the doctor or something. But, then again, as soon as she left his training would begin again. He didn't mind training, but he'd rather be reading or watching TV. I guess he got that from his mother's side of the family. On the Son side, they were all fighters, and they all loved to be trained. Even his father, who had been an archeologist, had been a fighter. 

His memories of his parents were faded, he could barely remember what they looked and probably would have forgotten altogether if it hadn't been for pictures. Since he was four he had been raised by his grandmother, Pan Son. He was now 16. 12 years was a long time ago to remember.

His thoughts drifted back to he girl. She had looked to be about his age and she was really attractive, Goku blushed at the thought. His grandmother would always laugh when it came to him and girls. She always said he was like his great grandpa Gohan, more then his great, great uncle Goten. What ever that meant.

That and his love for food was the only thing he knew of that he had in common with his ancestors. There was one main thing that set him apart. He had visions. It had all started after his grandmother had gotten sick, when he was nine years old. He had traveled to where his great, great grandfather Goku, his name sake, had lived, in search for the Dragonball. When he found the Dragonball he met his great, great grandfather, face to face. Since then Goku had started to train, not only physically, but mentally. Now he could contact Goku when ever he liked, as long as a Dragonball was in a one mile radius, but it made his grandma, who had been really close to Goku, upset because it brought up old wounds. So he kept it to himself.

Goku turned off the water and started to dry himself off. He had to go in to his room to get his clothes. He wrapped the towel around his waist and headed down the hall. Downstairs a lot of loud banging could be heard. "What are you up to Grandma?" Goku called down the stairs.

"I'm trying to find the atlas. Do you know where it is?"

'Check the library." He turned to go into his room. He walked right in, not even looking at the bed.

* * *

Bailey had lied back down on to the bed and closed her eyes when she heard the door open. She opened her eyes, expecting to see Pan, but instead she was looking at the sexiest man she had ever seen. And he was wearing nothing except a towel. Bailey couldn't swallow, or breathe. This guy looked really familiar too. Where had she seen him? It was driving her mad! 

He didn't seem to notice her, instead he went straight to the drawer and started to go through clothes. Bailey suddenly realized this was the same person as the cute little kid in the pictures on the wall. The black spiky hair was the same.

"Um, excuse me?" she said, making sure she kept her eyes at his face. Pan's grandson, jumped around and blushed a deep red. Bailey was sure her own face was as red as his.

"I … uh … see your awake. That's good." He immediately placed his clothes to cover him. Bailey's face was extremely hot.

"Oh, here's the atlas. I finally found it." Pan said as she walked into the room, before stopping dead. "What is going on here?" Bailey wanted the floor to swallow her whole. Unfortunately this wasn't about to happen. Instead she blushed even more, and tried to put a smile on as she focused on Pan.

"I just met your grandson, but if you bring over the atlas I'll show you where I live." Bailey tried to keep her eyes on Pan, but they kept darting back to the hunk by the dresser. "What's your name?" She asked the grandson.

"Uh… Goku." He muttered as he slipped out of the room. The name sounded really familiar, but she ignored the feeling. It was painfully obvious she didn't know him.

Pan came to the side of the bed and handed Bailey the atlas. Bailey started to flip through it and started to panic. Nothing was the same. The continents and countries had different names and were in different places. The whole book was wrong. She started to flip through it faster. "Is something wrong?" Pan asked.

"It doesn't have Canada in here. How could an atlas be missing the second largest country in the world? I mean it doesn't have the states, or England or Japan or Russia or anything." Bailey could feel tears start to sting her eyes, but she kept them back. "Is something wrong with your atlas?"

"Not that I know of, but it is very old. They were my father's. He was a scholar you know. Perhaps these cities you mentioned are newer."

"They aren't cities, they're countries." This time Bailey did cry. She couldn't understand what was happening. She wanted to go home, she wanted to see her sisters and parents again. She wanted to tickle her little brother, while trying to get him to admit he had a crush on some girl in his class. She wanted to go out to lunch with Sarah and Kimmy. What must they all be thinking? Did they miss her?

"What did you do to her Grandma?" Goku asked from the doorway. Pan just shrugged.

Goku walked over to Bailey and awkwardly patted her back. "It's ok. I'll get you home…" He said trying to comfort her. However at the mention of home Bailey started to cry even harder. "What is it? What did I say? Oh, please stop crying. Grandma, help me!"

"You got yourself into this mess, you can get yourself out of it." Pan said as she slipped out of the room. With her back turned on the couple she smiled. They were perfect for each other.

Goku was left dumbfounded in the room. Luckily Bailey stopped crying and was merely sniffling. "Do you have any Kleenex?" Bailey asked, embarrassed. Goku passed her a whole box and she blew her nose. "Sorry about that. I could never master that whole delicate crying bit. My sisters all could, I'm pretty sure my mom thought I was a complete failure."

"Your mom hates you?" Goku asked surprised at the tug of emotion he felt for this girl.

"Oh, no. she loves me and I love her, I'm just different then the rest of the family, you know?" Bailey blushed, why was she telling a complete stranger this?

"Yeah, I know exactly how that feels." He said. He seemed to be off in his own little world, but as quick as he retreated he came back. With a dazzling smile on his face, he asked, "So what is your name?"

"Oh… how stupid of me not to mention it. I'm Bailey Leflet. Do you know where Canada is?" Bailey asked against hope.

"Nope never heard of it. Is that the village you come from?"

"No." Bailey replied, "That's the country I'm from."

Goku looked at her curiously, "There isn't a country named Canada."

"I know, I must be dreaming." Bailey thought out loud. "That's the only way to explain it. Perhaps I'm in a comma in a hospital bed. I mean all that smoke and the window…" She couldn't continue. The terror ripped through her, like she was reliving it.

"Tell me about it," Goku asked gently, kneeling beside the bed and taken her hand. He couldn't understand the strange connection that he felt, but he could feel her terror. What ever had happened to her was bad, really bad.

Bailey couldn't understand why she was telling him what had happened. Maybe it was because he seemed so familiar, or maybe because she needed to tell some one and he just happened to be there. What ever the reason, she ended up telling him what had happened. The noises, the doorknob being hot, the gas seeping through the cracks of the doors all flashed in her mind as she retold the story. But she never wavered. Her voice had reached a monotone. By the time she was finished, she could no longer keep her eyes open. All she wanted to do was sleep, however her body was still in so much pain, that she doubted she would get much that night.

Goku's voice drifted into her semiconscious mind, "Here eat one of these." She did as she was told, too tired to argue or be suspicious. As she swallowed the thing (It felt like a bean) Her whole body seemed to glow. The pains and aches vanished. The last thing she thought before sleep took over, was that that was one kick ass pain killer.

* * *

Goku watched her sleep. She really was pretty, even now, when she looked like she was on deaths door. At least the scratches were gone. Goku frowned, her story had explained a lot but they hadn't explained the scratches. Had something attacked her when she had been unconscious? Goku suddenly felt very protective, and it made him uneasy. He had never felt like this before. The closest thing had been when his Grandma had gotten sick all those years ago. And what about his dreams? She most definitely was the girl from them. 

"She's a pretty little thing, wouldn't you say?" Pan asked her grandson, not even trying to hide her smile.

"What are we going to do with her?" He asked, not taking his eyes off of her.

"She can stay with us for as long as she wants. I mean I'm not about to kick her out. She's a nice kid, and she would make wonderful great grandchildren," Pan said and winced, she was starting to sound like her grandmother Chichi. However, the priceless look on Goku's face made her continue "Of course I'll need to put her through some training first. What would good, old Vegeta say up in heaven, if he knew I was letting the remains of the saiyan race mate with weaklings."

"Grandma you aren't serious are you?" Goku asked, panicked. But Pan merely laughed as she turned and walked down the hallway. "Grandma?" He called after her as he ran to catch up.

* * *

**Next Chapter: Meet up with Vegeta. And how will Bailey handle school? **

**-_This is still a bit of a prologue. Thank you for your patience_-**


	3. 2 School

**Last time: Bailey is some how transported into the DBGT universe. Now all she wants to do is find a way home, but how. **

* * *

Chapter 2 - An Ordinary Day

Bailey was starting to get used to the Son family. She had been there, not counting the week she had been passed out, for two weeks and the worst of the home sickness was gone. Once the three of them had been able to sit down, they had come to two conclusions. She was either from far, far into the past, or from a different dimension. Bailey, at first, had completely rejected both. She had to be dreaming, but after they both spent an hour convincing her, she had to face the reality. Whatever had happened, wasn't a dream.

Life was fairly normal. Other than the extremely sophisticated technology (Her favorite of which was these small "capsules" which could carry huge object) the world she was in now was a lot like the one she had left. Goku went to school, like any normal teen. They had malls and grocery stores, and they lived in the same basic lifestyle that her world did. There were a few differences. For example, not all the people were humans. Bailey had been shocked to see half human beings walking around. Some looked like walking cats or dogs. The other weird thing was something that had nothing to do with the outside world, but the Son family in general.

At first Bailey had thought she was imagining things. They seemed to have inhuman strength (Pan would be constantly beating Goku in the head with a frying pan), but at the same time she realized that she was not dreaming, she had to come to terms that the Sons were not human. Maybe she should have been scared of them when they told her their history, but she hadn't been. Looking back she decided that the reason that she trusted them, even after finding out they were aliens, was because they had taken care of her for a week when she had been unconscious. If they had wanted to kill her or eat her or what ever sayjins do, they would have done it already. Besides it made her feel better, to know that she wasn't the only weirdo in this world.

To make things even better, Goku and Pan went out of their way to train her. Goku did it in secret. His techniques were like the ones found in movies, and Bailey caught on extremely quick. Pan on the other hand was all about strength, something she was lacking in. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't do any 'ki' thing, or physical thing. Goku kept reassuring her that that was ok. As long as she remembered what he had taught, she could be against the strongest person ever, and still win.

During these lessons, Bailey kept feeling that sense of deja-vue. The names of moves such as the kamehameha she could have sworn she had heard somewhere. And it almost felt like she had been here, or heard stories about being here. The weirdest was when they mentioned something about their ancestors. Bailey got this feeling that she knew them, that she had met them. But she always buried this feeling. They obviously didn't know her. So how could she possibly know them?

She thought that they had seemed a little shocked at her ability to except them so easily. Indeed the morning, exactly two weeks since she had woken, Goku was asking if she was really ok with their secret.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?" Bailey sighed, as she watched the Sons inhale their food.

"Well, today is the first day you'll be out in public. I'm just worried that you'll not be able to take the pressure of this type of secret." Goku said between mouthfuls of food. Bailey had, at first, been disgusted at their table manners, but you got used to it fast enough. If her mother had been here, she would have died of disgust.

"Don't worry. I've never told a secret, and I don't plan to start. Besides, I have a secret too. If they found out about you, then they would find out about me." Bailey said as she pushed away her porridge. She wasn't really hungry, she was too nervous. Today she was going to school with Goku. Technology was so advanced here she was scared that they would be expected to know more here then back home. Perhaps making them enroll her wasn't a good idea. Bailey was naturally smart and hated to get left behind in school work, but what if she wasn't smart enough. What if things worked differently here? "I need to go brush my teeth." Bailey said as she left the table.

On the walk, Bailey was so nervous that Goku had to save her from being hit by a car at least three times, and that's not counting the truck. "Are you sure your ready for this?" Goku asked as they arrived at the front doors.

Bailey merely nodded and took a large step forward. Right into the door. _Pull not push! _Bailey thought as she then opened the door. She immediately wanted to run and hide. The walls and people seemed to normal enough, but Bailey couldn't help but feel out of place. Like she had stepped into a different dimension or something... oh wait she had. _This is wierd! _Bailey thought. "Remember, even though you are still Bailey Lydia Leflet from Smiths Falls, you were home schooled. Your parents decided to let you come to a public school, so they sent you to live with us, because we're family friends. … Are you ok?"

Bailey almost laughed out loud. Whispering sharply at Goku she said, "Am I OK? AM I OK? Are you freaking nuts? I shouldn't have convinced you guys to make put me in school. What if I don't know what you guys know? What if everything I know isn't right here? What if I get lost? What if I say something stupid? What if I trip? What if they find out about me? What if…"

"Bailey!" Goku said firmly, Bailey shut up and looked at him, "Breathe." Bailey nodded and started to gulp in air like a fish.

"Goku, there you've been. Why wouldn't you train with me last night? And what's this about some girl living with you?" A guy with even larger hair then Goku walked up. He looked… menacing. Bailey automatically took a step toward Goku.

"Hey Vegeta," Goku said. But Vegeta wasn't paying any attention. He looked pointedly at Bailey and then back at Goku. The message was very clear. _Who is this stupid, useless, pathetic girl?_ Bailey straightened her shoulders and put on a big smile as she stepped forward.

"Hello, I'm Bailey. I'm new here and you are … Vegete, was it?" She asked politely, smiling even more when he grimaced. Serves you right for looking down your nose at me, she thought.

"It's Vegeta." He grunted. Goku seemed to be ready to burst. He was shaking at the effort to hold in the laughter.

"That is, like, way too hard to remember…I know, I'll call you Veggie." Bailey said in her most cheerleader-like voice. Vegeta grunted.

"Meet me at CC bring her if you must," he said as he stormed a way. Goku and Bailey made eye contact and burst out laughing. But Bailey, like so many times in the past few weeks, had that uneasy feeling of recognition, but try as she might, she couldn't think of why.

"What's so funny Goku?" A large man asked, from behind him. The man reminded Bailey of a teenage Santa, without the beard and a brunette. So maybe not Santa, but he had that 'Jolly old St. Nick' aura to him. Goku grinned and clasped hands with the newcomer.

"Puck, this is Bailey. She's a family friend. Bailey, this is Puck."

Bailey stepped forward with a sincere smile this time. "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you." She greeted, holding out her hand, which he shook, in a nice firm hand.

"Yeah. Goku was saying something about you before. So…are you two an item?" Puck asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"What! We aren't a couple!" They yelled, then looked at each other. They couldn't deny they were attracted, but that didn't make them a couple. They turned away blushing. Puck was laughing hard as the bell sounded.

Goku looked back at Bailey. "We got you in all my classes, so that way you wouldn't be alone."

"Thanks," Bailey said as she followed Goku down the halls, to her first lesson.

* * *

By the end of the day, Bailey was buzzing with excitement. Back home she had found the lessons boring and here the lessons were boring, but they were challenging. And Bailey loved a challenge. Though, she had been surprised at how smart Goku was. He didn't give off an intelligent air, but he was a genius. The way he knew things when the teachers asked them questions, was almost like he knew before they asked. A weird thought. 

Goku and her were discussing the pop quiz they had been giving, when a thought entered Bailey's head. She had spent all this time at the Son house and she had never met Goku's parents. "Hey Goku?" Bailey asked quietly.

"Yeah, what?" Goku asked, looking over smiling.

"Where are your parents?"

* * *

**Next Time: A near kiss experience and some getting to know Vegeta**


	4. 3 Tunnel and CC

CHAPTER 3 - AN ORDINARY DAY

"Where are your parents?" Bailey asked, and immediately regretted it. The smile, which Bailey suspected was a family trait (she had seen the smile on old pictures of Goku's ancestors), had disappeared. As though it had never been there. Suddenly, he looked more dangerous, more like the warrior race of his ancestors.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bailey asked out of shock. She wanted to kick herself as soon as she said it. This was obviously painful for him.

"It's ok." He said smiling. "I don't mind talking to you about it. I was four when it happened. I can barely remember them. You see, my parents were archeologists. I know it was weird. My father was raised fighting and training, then turns around and decides to dig up bones." Goku shook his head. "They were at one of there digs and I was at Grandma Pan's house. I remember I had had nightmares of Mom and Dad in an old ruin, as it collapsed. I told them about the dream, but they thought it was an overactive imagination of a child. I had one of the dreams the night they… I had woken up screaming, and had made Grandma call the site. They told us that the place they had been in had collapsed and they couldn't find the bodies, they never found the bodies."

Bailey was silent. She couldn't imagine not knowing if her parents or sisters were alive or not. What must that feel like? Bailey shuddered, that's what her family would be going through right now. They had no idea if she was alive or not. Wait a minute … the same thing that happened to her! "Goku … What if the same thing that happened to me, happened to your parents?" Goku looked at her. "Oh, come on think about it! My family back home has no idea if I'm alive or not. When my parents got home, they would have found a broken window and that I was missing. Just like your parents!"

Goku looked thoughtful for a moment. "You could be right."

"Could you take me to the site?" Bailey asked.

"Why?"

"Because we might find a clue there." She rolled her eyes. Sometimes he could be so slow. Goku quickly turned around and lifted her into his arms. "what do you think your doing!" She shrieked, holding onto his shoulders.

"I'm taking you to the site he said as he started to fly.

"I meant later! I better have enough time to finish my homework!" She yelled over the roaring wind in her ears. Goku just smiled as he picked up the pace

* * *

The old ruins of a castle loomed overhead. It definitely looked weird and freaky. It had the kind of atmosphere they loved to put into horror movies. Deciding it would be better to walk in, they started to make their way through the creepy forest. "Have you ever seen the future after that?" Bailey asked. 

"What do you mean?" Goku asked as he spun around to face her. Bailey hadn't been expecting that and stopped just before running into him. Her nose was about half an inch away from his chest. She shoved a wisp of brown hair out of her eyes and glared up at him.

"Don't just stop like that! I could have walked right into you, and that's like walking into a wall!" Bailey said sternly, "And I was talking about is how you said you had seen what happened to your parents before it happened. Has that ever happened again?" Goku looked away. "Goku?"

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Of course, do you need to ask?" Bailey asked gently, putting a hand on his arm.

"I haven't even told Grandma this, but … yes I can sometimes see the future." He admitted. Bailey smiled encouragingly.

"How did you get it?" Bailey asked. "the ability to tell the future that is,"

"I guess I was born with it. Now that I think about it, my great, great, great grandfather was supposed to have had visions."

"So what are you saying? That it might have skipped…what? Four generations right to you?" Bailey asked raising her eyebrow. Goku put a hand behind his head and grinned. Bailey got the feeling of familiarity again.

"I guess that doesn't make much sense, does it?"

"I like how you used this fortune telling business to answer the questions in class today." She said slyly.

"How did you know?" Goku asked.

Bailey smiled as she hooked her arm around his and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Darling, your as transparent as they come!" Goku blushed, and Bailey laughed out loud as they continued down the old dirt path, leading to the old castle.

* * *

The rest of the tunnel, under the castle, was caved in. They could go no further. Goku was distressed to see tears started to run down Bailey's face. Other then finding out she was no longer in her world, he had never seen her cry. And there were many times she had the right to cry. Getting used to a new world was difficult. Not knowing if you'd ever see your friend or families… Goku didn't know what he would do in her position. Yet she had never cried. She had always smiled and bared it. Until now, and even now she wasn't crying because of her life or what was happening to her. She was crying at the thought of what it would have been like for him to have lost both of his parents at such a tender age. 

Goku gently wiped her tears away and held her. "I'm sorry," she muttered against his chest.

"For what?" Goku asked. For some strange reason, she laughed. Goku wasn't sure what he'd said that was so funny, but laughing was better then crying.

"It's just an expression that you say to someone when someone they love dies." She explained. "I remember4 years agowhen my grandfather passed away. He was the only one that really, you know, understand me. I'm not like the rest of my family. I don't fit in. But with him I always did. It hurt so bad, I thought I would shrivel up and die. I know it doesn't come close to what it must feel like to losing both your parents… I guess what I'm trying to say is… is that I'm here for you, you know?"

Goku looked down, in the dimly lit underground chamber, Bailey seemed even more beautiful. And she was so close. All he had to do was lower his head a bit more and they would kiss. Before he could though, Bailey turned away. "What's CC?"

Goku was thrown off by this. "Uhhh….you mean Capsule Corp?"

"I don't know, but that Vegeta person wanted us to go over there remember?" Bailey wouldn't make eye contact with Goku. For a second there she had almost completely lost it and kissed him. She blushed.

"Right! I remember now! Yeah, we had better head out. Come on, I'll carry you." Goku said as he lifted her up in his arms. Bailey quickly wound her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. He moved so fast that it made her feel kinda sick.

* * *

Capsule Corp. was a huge building. And needless to say Bailey felt a bit intimidated by the mere thought of walking up to the front door. Goku didn't seem to mind. He walked right up to the front door and then kept right on walking. He entered the building as though he owned it. 

"Shouldn't we knock?" Bailey asked as she walked in right behind Goku.

"Why would we knock? It's only Vegeta's house."

"Only Vegeta's house? This place is more like a mall, then a house. Well, in size at least."

"Goku is that you dear?" A lady came out of the many doors and gave Goku a huge hug. "And you must be Bailey. Pan told me about you." She shook Bailey's hand. She was pretty. Her blue hair matched her blue eyes. Bailey guessed that she must be about thirty They always look that age . "Vegeta's waiting for you in the green room." With that she glided out of the room, saying something about shopping.

Bailey was unused to someone coming and going so fast. "These people are rich aren't they?" Bailey asked as she looked around this 'house'.

"Yep!" Goku answered cheerfully.

"My mom would be wanting me to get chummy chummy with them right about now." Bailey said. She hated this house. She knew she was jumping to conclusions, but this house represented everything she hated. The 'high society' life her mom was obsessed with, the dinner parties, the manners, the piano lessons, the arguments.

She forced the thoughts out of her head as she followed Goku up the flight of stairs. When they entered the green room, Bailey understood why it was the green room. Everything was green. The walls, the floor, the furniture, it was all green. Thankfully different shades, but Bailey thoughtsomeone was a little green-obsessed. Vegeta sat near the three windows overlooking the city.

"About time you guys got here!" He said as he stood up.

* * *

She had just said goodnight to Goku, before hitting the sack (she slept in a cot in the living room). At Capsule Corp. Vegeta and Goku had fought in this 'Gravity Room'. Bailey had enjoyed watching it, even though Vegeta had mumbled about having to keep the gravity low because of stupid weak humans. That was about the time that she found out Vegeta was a saiyin. 

They had told him about her. And after their spar, they had raided the kitchen. Well, thought Bailey, it was more that Vegeta and Goku raided the fridge, asshe sat and ate sugar. She had then convinced them to do some karaoke. That had been fun.

Bailey was actually amazed to find out Goku was an okay singer. Not great, but pretty good. Better then her and Vegeta. Then again she had been on a sugar high, so she had a good reason for being off key. They had made plans to get together again. _Man, _thought Bailey, _Today has _Little did she know that this was merely the beginnin_been one very, VERY long day. _Between scool and the near kiss and the CC, Bailey was asleep before her head hit her pillow.

Little did she know that this was just the beginning of an adventure unlike any she had ever heard of.

* * *

**Next Time: Enter Goku Sr! Yeah! I'm so excited!**


	5. 4 A stupid Wish p 1

**It's short, but its all about quality not quantity. Also, thank you to all the people that have read and reviewed. much appreciated! ****Hope you enjoy rr

* * *

**

CHAPTER 4 - A STUPID WISH (part 1)

Days slipped into weeks, weeks into months. Bailey was surprised to wake up one morning and find that she had been living with the Sons' for four months. On one hand it seemed like only yesterday that she had woken up in a strange world and on the other it seemed like she had never lived anywhere else.

The feeling of familiarity was still there, but it was such a common feeling that Bailey no longer paid it any attention.

Her training was going well, even her physical training was improving. She could now fly, and trained a bit with Vegeta and Goku. Bailey was a bit surprised to find that Vegeta had become a good friend. He was like another brother to her and she was pretty sure he saw her as a sister.

Goku on the other hand, Bailey wasn't sure how, but they had some how become a couple. They hadn't done anything … major. It had been one night when they had decided to walk home from the CC. They had been talking about politics (really romantic, huh? ;) ). When they had suddenly stopped … and kissed. Ever since then they had become a couple. Not publicly of course, since they weren't sure if they really were an 'official' couple. Bailey went to him when she was homesick, and he continued his secret training. 'Get a room you two' was the only relationship advice they got, and that came from Vegeta after one of their practices.

But still, four months? What must her family be thinking? Bailey felt the sadness come over her. But she pushed the thought of family and loved ones away. Today Goku was going to take her to a 'special' place. She wasn't about to make her homesickness ruin a perfect day.

She got up and started to got dressed.

* * *

Goku gently set her on the ground. "What are we doing here?" Bailey asked. 'Here' seemed to be the middle of no where. Not a building or tree were in sight, but there at there in front of them appeared a man. Bailey gasped and jumped behind Goku. The man looked identical to Goku. "Who is that? Is that you?" Goku smiled and shook his head. Taking her hand he lead her toward his look alike. 

"Bailey meet my great, great grandfather, Goku." Goku said smiling. "Grandpa, meet Bailey Lydia Leflet. The one I was telling you about." Bailey didn't know what to do. So she stepped forward and extended her hand.

"Nice to meet you," she greeted shaking his hand.

"You too," he said and Bailey was relieved to find that they didn't sound the same. Thank God, or is it Kami? "Goku told me about your problem. Now, we can't take you home because we don't know where your home is. Its either the past or it's a different dimension and if we send you into the wrong one it could be disastrous. But we thought that if you wanted we could show you what's going on right now."

It took Bailey a minute to realize what they were saying. Could she really see her family again? Pictures of their faces flashed in her mind and here eyes clouded over with unshed tears. "How?" She rasped out.

"These," Goku said as he opened a capsule to reveal six orange balls. Grandpa Goku put his orange ball into the pile and she was shocked to see a dragon come from them. Bailey was terrified. She would have thought she was crazy, but after all that she had been through, it wasn't that shocking.

Indeed the most shocking thing was when it spoke. It's voice was loud and seemed to rumble through the air, like an earthquake. The sky had darkened and the dragon looked very ominous. Bailey started to have some doubts. "What do you wish of me?" It asked.

Bailey looked at Goku (Jr.) and was surprised that he looked as shocked as she must have. Grandpa Goku on the other hand looked perfectly normal, as if nothing was unusual. He stepped forward, "Shenlong, we wish you could give us a glimpse of how Bailey's family is doing."

For a second the dragon's eyes were red, then they returned to normal as he said, "It is done." Suddenly she was flashed with images of her parents crying, then in the next they were older and seemed to be laughing about something. Next showed her two sisters studying. Another image of her little brother came, he looked so heart broken, that it hurt Bailey to know that she was most likely the cause of it, but in the next vision he was a year or two older watching TV and laughing. It ended.

They missed her, but they would move on. It finally hit Bailey that she would never be home again and she started to cry. She felt Goku (Jr.)'s arms wrap around her and she buried her head into his shoulder. Her family would be OK, she would be OK. But it still hurt. To know that things were never going to be the same again. Finally the tears slowed, and the dragon, Shenlong, spoke again.

"What will your second wish be?"

They looked at each other. Bailey hadn't known that there would be a second wish, and both Goku's had forgotten. Goku laughed, "I know if I made a wish. I'd wish that we could have met when me and the gang was still alive."

"Your wish has been granted," it said as a white light enclose them.

* * *

**O.o. Goku is so dead when those two catch up with him! **

**Next Time: They land in the middle of DBZ and Bailey finally remembers why everything is so fimiliar! **


	6. 5 A stupid wish p 2

**Hey! Another short one, but the this one and the last one kinda go together, so its not that bad. Enjoy!

* * *

**

Chapter 5 – The Stupid Wish (part 2)

The light seemed to disappear, leaving them in a strange living room. Bailey glanced around it looked like a room in CC, but … not. "Where are we?" she asked grabbing Goku's arm. Goku shrugged as he himself looked around. Bailey could tell he had the same feeling as she did. They glanced at Goku, who was still in front of them.

"Opps." He said smiling and putting his hand behind his head. _So it is a family smile, _Bailey thought even as she started to get really, really pissed.

"'Opps'? That's all you have to say? You sent us to god knows where and all you have to say is 'opps'?" Bailey whispered ominously. As she started to stalk towards Goku Sr. Both Goku's gulped as Bailey glared at the eldest. "Where are we?" She said slowly.

"If my memories correct, then we are at the little get together we had at Capsule Corp. after we defeated majin Buu." Goku Sr. said quickly as he backed up against the wall.

Bailey nodded. OK, so they were at CC. "So we need to gather the … what were those balls called?"

"You mean the Dragonballs?" Goku Jr. asked. Bailey nodded, and then… froze. Dragonballs? She knew that name. That was the name of that TV show. The action figures, the books, it all started to come back to her. But what were the shows about? Goku… they were about Goku. She remembered reading the books, talking to her brother about it. She had even tripped on an action figure the day she had come! No, it couldn't be right. She was not in a book or a TV show!

Her knees went weak, what was going on? She blindly tried to grab something to hold her up, but couldn't find anything. "Shit," she muttered and passed out.

* * *

After saying Dragonballs, Goku (Jr) watched nervously as Bailey turned white, then red and then green, before passing out. Luckily Goku caught her before she hit the floor. "What's wrong with her Grandpa?" Goku asked nervously as he placed her gently on the coach.

"I don't know." Goku said. He turned to one of the three doors. "I guess I should tell us about what's going on here. Hmmm, isn't that confusing. I'm here, but I'm also in there." He then turned back to Goku Jr. "Stay here, I'll bring everyone out when I've done explaining it all. Hopefully she'll be awake before that." And with that he walked right into the middle room.

Goku looked down at Bailey and hoped that she was ok.

* * *

Bailey opened her eyes and looked into Goku's eyes. He was so hot. Bailey almost closed her eyes again, when she remembered what had happened. This wasn't real. This was just some sick dream. Because it couldn't go real. Cold fear started to slip through Bailey, what if she was going insane? She started to cry.

"What's wrong?" Goku asked as he started to tuck her stray hair behind her ear. He then gently laid his hand against her cheek. It was more then she could take. She jumped up and slapped his hand away. Unfortunately, Goku had draped a blanket over her, and when she had jumped up it had tangled at her feet causing her to fall over, knocking over a lamp that was probably worth more then her house. Goku went to help her up but Bailey backed away and finally managed to get up. Tears were like rivers, running down her cheeks. Damn it. She hated crying in public.

She then remembered that this wasn't real and cried even harder. "I don't want to be crazy!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Goku started forward, but Bailey backed away. She needed to be alone. She needed to think. Without thinking she went to open the closest door. The middle one.

* * *

"So you are me from the future and you accidently made a wish that sent you (or is it me), our great, great grandson and his girlfriend here." Younger Goku Sr. said trying to make sense of it. The older him nodded.

At that time, before anyone else could do anything they heard the sound of breaking glass, then a thump, some yelling and then the door burst open. In stormed a girl with shoulder length brown hair and gorgeous green eyes that were red and crying at the moment. It was obvious that she hadn't noticed that they were in here.

"So, you've finally woken up?" Goku Sr. Sr. asked. Bailey hadn't seemed to have heard. At that moment she started to swear and curse, yelling at the top of her voice. She then ki blasted the window, and flew out. The room was silent for about a nanosecond before a young Goku came in yelling, "Bailey wait up!" with that he didn't even look at them. He merely ran to the window and flew out. The quiet that was left behind was thick.

Goku Sr. then turned back to them smiling. "So now you know my great, great grandson Goku and his girlfriend Bailey. Do you have something to eat while we wait for them to come back?"

* * *

**Thanx to all reviewers. The next one will be up soon, promise!**


	7. 6 Reality or Dream

**Hey hey! I'm back. Hope you have been enjoying it so far. I know I've been having fun. Though heads up! Yeah, only 5 more days until my BDay! Drivers liscense here I come! not including today>

* * *

**

Chapter 6 – Reality or Dream

Bailey didn't know where she was going. She didn't pay attention to the houses below her. She only stopped flying when she started to get tired. She had been flying at full speed for some time now and couldn't keep it up. She slowly lowered herself down to the ground. It was a meadow that came to an abrupt stop, before giving way to a cliff that went into the sea. Bailey walked to the cliff.

How could this not be real? She sat with her legs draped over the side of the cliff. She touched the grass, the dirt. It felt so real. How could something that wasn't really there feel so real? Tears were still falling. She wiped them away, she could feel Goku come up behind her.

"Bailey?" Goku asked as he sat next to her. "What's wrong? Talk to me." Bailey shook her head. "Look I know this must be hard for you, but…"

"Hard? HARD? You don't understand. You have no fricken idea how I feel. And why should I talk to you, you don't even exist!" Bailey let out a sob. She couldn't stand it.

"What do you mean I don't exist?" Goku asked.

"Because you don't! I finally remembered. I remembered the story, the Dragonball and Dragonball Z stories. It's all there. It's even a show! Goku and Gohan and Vegeta and Piccolo and Trunks and Bulma and Chichi and Videl! Everyone is there! They are just characters, they aren't real. That means I must be going crazy! How else can something like this happen? How can someone end up in a story book? How? If you know please, tell me! I want to believe that you're here. I love you. I don't want to lose you, or find out you never existed." Bailey buried her head in his shirt. She would have cried, but all her tears were gone. Instead silent spasms racked her body.

Goku was silent for a moment, shocked. Then it hit him, "you love me?" Bailey didn't look up, just nodded her head. Goku then quickly forgot everything else and said the most untactful thing, "That's great!"

Bailey jumped up and glared at him. "I didn't mean that… you see… it's great you love me…not that… you know…"Goku stuttered as he felt Bailey's ki rise to incredible heights. Indeed, storm clouds started to form over head, the wind had picked up and now swirled around her. Goku was frightened.

"That's great? Are you brain dead? I tell you a major dilemma, I tell you, you might not exist and you say 'Great'? Do you not even care that I might be going crazy? Perhaps you didn't hear me! YOU ARE A CARTOON! You do not exist! And yet, here I am having all these …. Feelings towards you and you tell me 'great'? YOU CRAZY MONKEY, NO GOOD SON OF A BTCH, HORRIBLE, CRUEL, HEARTLESS, PIECE OF SHT EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN WITH ALIEN ANCESTORS!" Bailey yelled, her ki creating a huge crater where she stood. "I can't take! Why can't at least one thing in my life work out? Why?"

Goku let her drain herself of energy. After her huge rant, Bailey's knees buckled. Goku quickly went forward and caught her. Bailey looked at Goku. He shook his head, "We are real." He said it forcefully, but Bailey merely shook her head. Goku frowned, how could he convince her? A thought came to him. He lowered his head and kissed her, needing her to feel that this was real, that he was real. Bailey responded and kissed back. As they broke apart, Goku looked down into her eyes. "Tell me that wasn't real." Bailey lowered her head, but Goku forced her to look at him. "Tell me that wasn't real."

"I can't," she whispered. Goku let out a sigh of relief. "But how can I be in a book? A TV show?"

"I've heard crazier things." Goku said as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear. Bailey nodded.

"Do you have some Kleenex?" Bailey asked as she sniffed rather loudly. When Goku looked at her like she was speaking a different language she sighed, "A tissue?" Goku nodded and handed her a tissue from his pocket. "Thanks." She said before blowing her nose. She smiled shyly, "I never mastered how to cry 'lady-like'. My mom always thought it was a sign of how much she had failed to raise another 'perfect' daughter. I mean my sisters could all cry softly, I think they mustn't have any sinuses… Sorry I'm rambling."

"Better to have you ramble then have you mad at me," Goku muttered to himself. That had been really scary. Bailey gave him 'the eye', then laughed.

"It was your own fault! How stupid can you be?" Bailey asked playfully poking him in the ribs. Goku grinned sheepishly, then grew serious.

"We shouldn't tell them…you know. That where you are from they are a cartoon. I don't know how they'd take it." Goku said. Bailey nodded. There was no use getting on the wrong side of them. "We should head back." Goku said as he started to hover, before Bailey could protest Goku had swung her up into his arms and had taken off for the CC.

"Goku you let me fly this instant!" Bailey shrieked, Goku just grinned.

* * *

As they flew back through the window that Bailey had broken earlier, they were met with many pairs of eyes. Bailey shifted uncomfortably. They had only seen her once, and she hadn't been on her best then. However she quickly forgot about that when her eyes rested on Goku's great, great grandfather. She wondered what he had told them. 

As if sensing her thoughts, Goku Sr. stood up and welcomed them. "We were waiting for you two. I told them about the little wish mishap. Perhaps you should tell them a bit about yourself. I only told them that you are my great, great …. Oh let's just call you my grandson and that you are his girlfriend." Bailey and Goku both blushed at that, but neither denied anything.

Goku Jr. stepped forward. "Well, as he might of told you my name is Son Goku… Junior that is. I live with my grandmother Pan, who is your, Son Gohan's, daughter. Yeah… that's pretty much it." He looked over at Bailey who then stepped forward. Goku held her hand and gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"My name is Bailey Lydia Leflet," she started. "Actually, I guess here you would say Leflet Bailey Lydia, or something. Bailey's actually my grandfather's name. You see I'm from a different world or dimension or time. We haven't really figured that out just yet. I'm sixteen. Umm… When I came here Son Pan kinda took me in. I've been in this dimension, in Goku Jr.'s time, for about four months and two weeks. So…yeah. That's it." Bailey looked at Goku who smiled down at her.

Chichi was the first to talk. "Yeah! I'm going to have great, great, great grandchildren!"

"But Goku's only your great, great grandson." Bailey pointed out, thinking the woman must have missed the fact.

"I know!" Chichi squealed, "I'm talking about your children." Everyone in the room who knew Chichi, or had heard of her, sweat dropped.

Bailey on the other hand was confused, "I don't have kids." Chichi must not be all together, thought Bailey. She was only 16, she didn't have any kids.

"I mean the kids you are going to have!" Chichi said impatiently, as if talking to a child about why not to eat dessert before dinner. Bailey looked at Goku Jr. who was blushing like crazy, yet at the same time, trying to hold his laughter. Bailey felt a bit uncomfortable. She still wasn't a hundred percent convinced this was real. And if this wasn't real… that just the situation that more awkward.

All the sudden everyone started to ask questions. They were all basic questions, and Bailey left Goku Jr. to answer them all, she was still a bit mad at him about before. As Bailey's attention drifted to the TV set, which sat in the corner of the room.

Bailey's blood turned cold. It showed a blue mist covering a major highway. With everyone talking she couldn't hear what was being said. She hushed everyone. But they didn't seem to hear her. So she yelled, "SHUT UP!" Luckily, that got their attention. Bailey grabbed the remote and turned up the volume. "Goku, look at this."

"Late this afternoon this blue mist appeared on highway 29, heading south to Satan City." The news reporter was saying. "The mist is just starting to rise. It seems to have a poisonous property, everyone that entered the mist did not appear again. The areas in which the gas has retreated has left a pile of bodies. We are warning everyone to stay away from this 'mist', now onto the weather." Bailey flicked it off. She felt shaken. There was no doubt in her mind that that was the same mist that had been in her room. But she hadn't died.

She turned to Goku Jr. "Do you think….?"

"Yes," Goku said still staring at the screen, even though it was blank.

"Should we…?"

"Yes," Goku said as he turned to look at her finally. "Grandpa, we need to check out the mist. I'm sure you understand why?"

Goku Sr. nodded. Then sighed, "I guess that means I have to go away for the time being?" Goku Jr. nodded. He closed his eyes and relaxed, letting his connection with Goku Sr. die. Bailey and the others watched as he vanished in front of them.

Everyone looked quizzically at Goku Jr. He opened his eyes. "You see I have to connect with Grandpa Goku in order for him to appear. It takes a lot of energy to do it. And I need to be at full strength to check out this mist." He explained.

"But why do you have too check the mist?" Goten asked, looking at Trunks and then back at them.

"You see," Bailey said crouching down to be eye level with the two youngest, "when I came to this world, I was transported here by the same blue mist that seems to have appeared here. The only thing is there was something in the mist that brought me. There is a small chance that there is someone in that mist, who is causing all this havoc. We need to check it out."

Trunks and Goten excepted the situation without question. In fact they both started to smile, "Can we come too?" Trunks asked. Bailey looked at his eager face, maybe they could go… they were just going to check it out after all.

"We are only going to see if we can sense any ki, that's it. So as long as your parents don't mind, I don't see the problem. Do you Goku?" Bailey looked at Goku. He shook his head.

"I don't see a problem. Would you mind Ms. Briefs, Grandma Chichi?" He asked politely. They both seemed a little hesitant. But in the end they agreed to let the Trunks and Goten go along. To everyone's surprise, Bailey then turned to Vegeta.

"You've been quiet, veggie. Whasup? I didn't think that the wish would bring you here as well," She said cheerfully grabbing his arm, like she always did. Vegeta, extremely annoyed, yanked his arm out of her grasp. Goku Jr., who was laughing, finally spoke up.

"Bailey, that's Vegeta's great grandfather, Vegeta." He explained. Bailey took a good look at him. Like the two… or is it three… Goku's, the two Vegeta's looked identical.

"That's sad. You mean that there are two Vegeta's? I mean I can deal with one, but two? What type of torture is that?" Bailey said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Vegeta asked dangerously.

Bailey merely smiled, waved and took out the window she had ki blasted earlier. "I'll fix your window when we get back!" She yelled. Goku Jr. and the two boys looked at each other before flying after her.

* * *

**Please rr. I tried to get a pic on my profile but couldn't, how do you do that? Thanx for reading I hope you liked it.**

**Next Time: Bailey is exhausted from her rant, meaning Goku Jr. must go to the mist alone.**


	8. 7 Mist

**Hey! Hope that you are enjoying the story so far. I know I'm enjoying writing it. Please fell free to RR.**

**ps. If anyone knows how old everyone is at the end of the Buu series, please tell.

* * *

**

Chapter 7 – Why Mist? Why Me?

Bailey was soon flying behind the pack. As fast as she was, she was nothing compared to the saiyins that now fly ahead of her. She started to get dizzy. Perhaps she should slow down, but she didn't want to lose sight of them.

Goku slowed down to talk to her. "You look tired, do you want me to carry you." Bailey nodded. As his arms went around her, she sighed in relief. "Maybe I should take you back. What if it's something dangerous?"

"I'm not going back Goku," She said as sternly as she could while trying not to fall asleep.

"You used up a lot of your energy when you went on that little rant of yours. And then you flew back. Bailey I'm taking you back whether you like it or not." Goku said firmly.

Bailey tried to make a put up a good argument, "But we have been flying for at least half an hour. You don't to waste all of that time do you?"

"The reason it's taken so long is because we had to fly slowly for you. I can have you back at CC in a minute flat."

"Damn it, why do you have to have such excellent reasoning?" Bailey asked as she drifted off. Goku noticed this, as he looked shocked at the sleeping Bailey. She never gave up this easy. She must have had a really exhausting day.

Goku looked at the two saiyins ahead of him. Goten and Trunks were mere dots in the horizon. They had both stopped to see what was going on. Goku really didn't want to waste any time flying back to the CC. "Trunks, Goten! Come here." He yelled for them to hear. As they flew up to him, he started to talk when they were within hearing distance. "Bailey's exhausted, we had a long argument when we flew out the window. I need you to take her back to the CC."

"The CC?" Goten and Trunks asked looking at each other. The nickname 'CC' mustn't have come into use until later, Goku thought.

"That's what we call Capsule Corp. in my time." Goku explained quickly. "So do you guys mind?"

Goten didn't seem to mind, how ever before he could agree, Trunks spoke up. "But then we'll miss all the action!" Trunks said, crossing his arms and doing a mini Vegeta frown. _That must run in there family, _Goku thought as he thought of Vegeta Sr. and Jr.. Thinking of Vegeta Jr. Goku smiled.

"Well, if you guys don't think your strong enough… oh well. It was just a thought." Goku said as he turned around. The chibi's flew in front of him blocking his way.

"We are too strong!" Goten protested.

"Yeah! Give the girl to us! We can take her back home safely." Trunks said defensively as he took Bailey by the arms and Goten took her by her legs. Goku smiled. If there was one thing that amazed him about Bailey it was the fact she could sleep through anything. Even being dragged in the air, she slept peacefully, like she was in a soft bed.

"Thanks guys!" Goku said as he blasted off. Goten and Trunks took off in the opposite direction.

* * *

Bailey opened her eyes. She stared at the ceiling of the room she was in. She waited for Pan to yell at her to wake up. She remembered the strangest dream. Her and Goku in the past, because of some stupid wish his great, great Grandpa had made. She shivered as she remembered where she was, in a book. Or was that even real? Bailey didn't know anymore. She felt tired, and old. 16 is too young to lose your mind, she thought. 

"So you're awake?" a voice asked from above her. She sat up and turned her head. It was Piccolo.

"You mean I wasn't dreaming?" she asked as she noticed that the ceiling she had been looking at wasn't the ceiling of the living room at Pan's, but the ceiling of the living room at CC. "Damn it. Where is Goku?"

"Right here!" Goku Sr. said as he stood across the room.

"No, I mean my Goku…. How long have I been sleeping?" Bailey started to feel uneasy, had they just been standing there the whole time, just watching her? If so, that was just creepy.

Bulma was the one to answer that, "You've been sleeping for the last half an hour. The boys (she pointed to Goten and Trunks) brought you back. They said that Goku Jr. told them to bring you back, and that he was going ahead. So my guess is that he's where the mist was."

"The mist was?" Bailey asked, hoping she had heard right.

Piccolo was the next one to speak, "It's gone." Bailey raised an eyebrow. Well, that was informative.

"Watch out motor mouth, you don't want to say too much," she muttered to herself. Then she remembered that Namecks had excellent hearing. _Oh, well. There goes one friend._ But she quickly forgot about the lack of a response when relief rolled over her. It was gone. But if it was gone, "Why is Goku …Jr. still there if it's gone?"

"He's probably checking out the bodies that it left behind," Gohan suggested from the love seat, where he sat with Videl.

"Bodies?" Bailey asked.

"It seems," Piccolo said, surprising Bailey, "that what ever entered the mist, it killed." Bailey nodded, to show that she had heard.

Goten sat down next to Bailey, and Trunks on the other side. "Why are you so scared of the mist?" Goten asked innocently. If it had been an adult of even a teen, who had asked her she would have said go to hell. How ever there was no way she could lie to a child. She had volunteered for years at the Children's Hospital, she had watched some die and some make miraculous recoveries. But no matter how sick, they all had that positive aura.

Bailey sighed. "I'm scared of it because I think it wants me." She knew that that didn't make sense to them, but she stood up and went to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Vegeta asked harshly.

"To use the washroom, is that a crime?" Bailey asked with sarcasm. "Hey Bulma, it's still the second door to the left, right?"

"Yep." Bulma said as she gave her husband a 'you better be careful what you say or you might be ending up on the couch' look. As Bailey left the room she heard Videl ask Gohan, "If she's from the future how does she know Bulma's name?" Damn it. Bailey would have to think of a good lie to cover that up.

* * *

Goku looked over a sea of bodies. It was weird. Though so many people had died, the scenery looked untouched. But there were definite signs of struggle. It chilled Goku's blood. They all had the same scratches as Bailey had had when they had first found her on their front steps. There was no doubt in Goku's mind that whatever had happened hear was the same thing that had had happened to Bailey. After examining the next few, Goku felt sick to his stomach, but it was nothing like what he saw next. It flashed in his minds eye, the water, the blood, the scream...Bailey! 

He couldn't take it anymore. He stumbled to the side bushes, where he puked. He had never seen death before. Unless you counted the bodies of his parents, in the funeral home, but that wasn't the same. At a funeral they try to hide the ugliness of it, unlike here. Here there was nowhere to hide it.

And what had these people done wrong…nothing. They had merely been at the wrong place at the wrong time. He was suddenly very grateful that he had convinced Goten and Trunks to take Bailey back. They didn't need to see this.

As he wiped his mouth, he took to the sky. The images what he saw haunted him. He didn't know what he was going to tell them when he got back. He didn't want to think about it, much less talk about it. But they had to know. Especially Bailey, she needed to know. He had to get back to her.

* * *

**I know, I know. It's short. At least it's something. Anyways if it's too long it can get intimidating.**

**Next Time: What was it Goku saw?**


	9. 8 Molly

**Hey! Please rr. Hope you enjoy! NOOOOO... it's the end of Marchbreak. I know i've been quick to upload during the past week, but things will start to slow down with school. For example, I wanted to update earlier today, but I needed to finish 2 projects for tomorrow. Sorry.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 8 – Molly

Goku made it back to the CC. He wiped to tears from his eyes. One good trait he had got from his mom was the ability to cry and then look like he hadn't. It was a rare gift that came in useful in times like these. If the Vegeta here was anything like the Vegeta back home, he didn't want to be caught crying.

As he walked in the first thing to notice was that Bailey was gone. Fear started to make itself known. At first he thought he must have missed her in his quick glance around the room, but a second quick glance only concluded the first. "Where's Bailey?" Goku asked. He couldn't help the panic in his voice. He remembered the murder scene and his blood turned to ice with fear. "Where's Bailey?"

"Relax, brat." Vegeta sneered. "She went to the washroom." Goku sighed with reliefthat Bailey was still in the building and plopped himself down onto the couch.

"So, what did you find where the mist was?" Goku Sr. asked.

Goku looked around everyone was leaning towards him, anxious to hear what was going on. Goku however couldn't talk about it. The corpses, the blood, it swam in front of his eyes. "I need to talk to Bailey privately first." He said, not making eye contact with any of them. He could sense their disappointment. But the last thing they needed to know was that he had visions. Scream, blood, water. Water? Where had the water come from? It had almost been like a shower..."Wait a minute, did you say bathroom?" Goku asked as he sprang to his feet.

Every one seemed to jump a bit at this, they hadn't expected him to stand up all of the sudden. "Why do you want to know, brat?" Vegeta asked. Goku didn't answer. The blood, the water, the screaming.

"She's in danger." Goku said, one second before a scream ripped through the room. The women were frozen in terror. The rest of them however were on there feet and running toward the bathroom, faster then a bullet not joking> . Goku was the first to reach the bathroom. As he opened the door, he was both relieved and terrified.

Bailey was on the floor, having tripped obviously, but otherwise unharmed. The shower was on and hanging from the shower head was a corpse. The corpse looked to be a middle aged woman with flaming red hair. Goku didn't look at it, or at least tried not to. As he ran over to Bailey, he noticed that Vegeta, Goku Sr., Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo, were now all crowded in the spacious bathroom. They all were staring at the corpse.

Goku turned back to Bailey, trying to soothe her.

* * *

Bailey was just checking her hair in the mirror. She had to think…how would she know Bulma? What would be a good alibi? _I know, _Bailey thought, _I can say that Vegeta told me about her… Vegeta Jr. that is. _

Proud of herself for finding a way around herlittle problem,she went to leave. That's when she heard it. Like that night months ago, a sound came from within the shower. She had turned to run, only to find the doorknob unbearably hot. She had been unable to open it. Then the shower came on. Bailey had stayed along the wall, not wanting to get to close to whatever it was that was in the shower.

However, like always, Bailey's curiosity got the best of her. She went to the curtain, she tried to look at what was beside the curtain using the ki sensing trick, that Pan had taught her. She couldn't sense anything. She opened the shower curtain prepared to fight whatever terror was behind it and let out a scream. She couldn't help it. There hanging from the shower head was Molly McEwen. Her friend and mentor, her surrogated mother, the one person she had been able to talk about her grandfather with after his death.

As she screamed, she tripped while backing up. By the time she hit the floor, Goku (Jr. and Sr.), Vegeta, Piccolo, Krillin and Gohan were all in the room. Goku Jr. came to her and put his arms around her.

* * *

_Flash back_

"_Miss. Bailey, you know better then to leave your mother on the phone."_

"_Ahhh, Molly I just want to finish reading these pages to the kids."_

"_You can continue reading later young lady, Miss. Rachel is waiting."

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Aren't you going to say Happy Birthday Molly?"_

"_Now why would I waste my breathe trying to say that to you, when you ignore every other thing I have to say to you?"_

"_You know I love you!" _

"_Miss. Bailey you get more like your grandfather each passing day."_

"_Shhhh. Don't tell my mom or the next thing you know, I'll be sent to a convent."

* * *

_

_Flashback_

"_Why did he have to die?"_

"_Hush now! Tears won't do you any good. And at any rate, Mr. Bailey wouldn't have wanted you to cry for his sake."_

"_But I'm all alone now! How could he leave me all alone?" _

_Hush child, he didn't leave you all alone, y'hear? He will always be right there, in your heart. And when you need some one to talk to, I'm a few blocks away."_

"_I don't know what I would do without you Molly."

* * *

_

What would she do without Molly? She started to cry. Why Molly? What had she done wrong? What type of cruel, sick world let people like Molly die like that?

She hadn't realized she had been saying her thoughts aloud. Until she noticed that they were all looking at her…with pity. "I don't need your pity!" Bailey yelled, forcing them all to look away. Goku Jr. picked her up and carried her like a rag doll, into the living room, where everyone else was waiting to see what happened.

They immediately went to her. Chichi saying that they needed to cook her some food. Videl asking if she was alright, with Goten and Trunks mimicking her concern. Bulma didn't even bother to ask Bailey, but went straight up to Vegeta to ask what was going on. He merely shook his head.

Bailey could feel herself being lowered down onto the couch. Shock started to seep in. Bailey welcomed it. The numbness could take her away from it all. Bailey looked at Goku's eyes and knew, though she didn't know how, she knew that he had had a vision. "You thought it would be me?" She asked quietly, putting a comforting hand on his cheek.

Goku nodded slightly, "I was scared that I would lose you." He muttered softly, too softly for any of the others to over hear…or so she thought.

"How did you know that she was in danger?" Goten asked innocently. Goku looked at the carpet, he had only entrusted one person with that secret, Bailey. Bailey could sense his uneasiness. She sat up on the couch, and then stood up (there was no way she was going to be the only one sitting). As she did she made up her mind.

"We need to tell them," She said. Goku nodded in agreement, but before he could open her mouth Bailey shook her head, "about everything."

* * *

**Hey! I know it's a little darker then what I'm used to, but hey on the positive side, I'm finally getting into the major plot line. I know I know, It's about time. I bet you guys thought it would naver happen. But i'm careful about what i write.. everything happens for a reason.**

**Next time: the truth...**


	10. 9 Truth

**Last time: They found the body of Molly. If you didn't read it...you might want to, just so you don't get confused later on.**

**Hey...another dark one. It won't last long...or ... it shouldn't. It depends how long it takes Bailey to get over Molly. Not that she'll ever fully recover...seeing a dead body and all. But she will get better. Soon. I promise.

* * *

**

Chapter 9 – Truth

Goku looked at Bailey, finally understanding what she meant. She wanted to tell them about her dimension. She wanted to tell her secret at the same time he told his. Goku gently held her hand. "Are you sure?" He asked gently. After all, she had just found a dead body, she wasn't thinking right. He didn't want her to do something that she'd regret later on.

Bailey nodded looking directly in his eyes. Goku noticed that she was looking a bit better. _Shock must be setting in, _thought Goku as he remembered what he had gone through when his parents had died. He barely noticed Piccolo leave to dispose of the body."I'll go first." Goku said as he put an arm around her and faced his ancestors.

It seemed so weird to be in CC and yet…not. To be facing people he had grown up hearing stories about, faces that seemed to be familiar because he knew their descendants. Goku took a deep breath. "I'm psychic." He said. Before anyone could interrupt he started his story. He told them of the night his parents died, of his meeting with Goku Sr., of his secret training. He told them more then he had told any other person, with the exception of Bailey. Finally he ended with the vision he had had at the highway where the mist had been, "I was terrified that I would be too late again when I heard Bailey scream. And that's all…I think." The silence that followed was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

While the others were still in shock, Bailey started her story. "I also have something … fairly important to tell you. You see …me and my family don't really get along. We love each other … it's just … I don't really fit in. My family is what you might call 'old' money, on my father's side that is. I was raised being told never to wear pants and who to play with and to be polite and to be more like my sisters. I, of course, was never one to follow the rules. I would wear pant, play with kids who were not in our 'social circle', I had a tendency to not take crap from any one, and … I was never ever like my sisters. I'm pretty sure my mom saw me as her biggest failure, since she was unable to mold me into what she wanted.

"Now, I wasn't completely alone. My Grandpa Reid, on my mom's side was … a lot like me. He was a small town lawyer, and after retiring he moved to the city to be closer to us. My mom hated it… she didn't like being reminded of her roots. My parents had thought it would be nice for the tabloids if I volunteered somewhere. They wanted me to do something quick and easy, you know so that the reporters can have their fill, while at the same time I wouldn't be dirtying my hands with the wrong people.

"Luckily my Grandpa stood in the way. He said if I was to volunteer I was to make it matter… so I started to volunteer at the Children's hospital."

"What does this have to do with us brat?" Vegeta sneered from the door way. He might feel some pity for the girl, seeing a dead body and all, but he wasn't about to sit around and listen to some pathetic story that had nothing to do with him.

"I was getting there," Bailey said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways, at the hospital I read to the children. The book I read was called Dragon Ball, and later on Dragon Ball Z. Do you guys know what it was about?"

"Oh! I know, I know!" Goten said jumping up and down his hand waving in the air, "It was about the Dragon Balls."

"Yes… partly." Bailey said. She paused, she had stalled long enough. "They started as the story about a young boy, named Goku. And later it would tell of all his adventures, of finding out he's an alien warrior race, named Saiyins. We, every one that reads the books that is, see you, Goku Sr. get married and have two son's, that's you Gohan and Goten. We are there when you all fight Freeza and the androids and Cell and Buu. We are there when the 'Great Saiyaman' makes his first appearance… I know it's hard to believe, but it's true. Please, belief me." The silence that followed was horrible and awkward. It was like they were all waiting for some one to talk, but no one wanted to start.

Bailey looked at the floor. She suddenly wished that she could take it back. Just the sight of Molly made her realize life was too short for secrets. She could die tomorrow, and she didn't want to leave any regrets. No it was better that it was out in the open. They might think it's crazy, but at least she wouldn't have to hide anything. "I probably wouldn't have told you…if I hadn't found Molly…"Bailey couldn't continue, she broke down in sobs.

Goku Jr. turned her in his arms, so her head was on his shoulders. "It's okay, it'll be alright. I promise." He whispered gently, stroking her hair as if she were a small child. Goku looked up at the others, Piccolo was still getting rid of the body. "Can we stay here the night? We … we don't really have any where else to go." Goku hated asking, hated having to depend on people, but he wasn't about to sleep on the sidewalk.

Before Vegeta could say anything, Bulma said, "Of course, you can sleep in the blue guestroom and Bailey can take the pink guestroom. They are right beside each other. The pink is the fourth room to the left and the blue is the fifth, down that hallway there."

"Thanks, I think Bailey should try to getsome rest." Goku said as he gathered her in his arms. Bailey was crying so hard, she didn't even realize she was being picked up. Goku didn't give her a chance to realize, he quickly walked out of the room.

When they entered the pink room, Goku laid her down on the bed. "Why did you go do that?" Bailey asked angrily at Goku, glaring. Goku was shocked.

"I just thought you would want to get away from them for a bit." Goku said defenseively.

"But now they will think I'm just some weak human!" Bailey yelled.

"What was I supposed to do, let you cry on the floor in front of them?" Goku asked, seriously wanting to know in case there was a next time.

"No!" Bailey yelled.

"What was I supposed to do then?" Goku asked innocently.

"God damnit! Why do you have to be so ….you!" Bailey yelled as she jumped out of bed, causing Goku to stand up.

"I'm me because I'm me. Now I really think that you should lie down." Goku said as he gently put a hand on her shoulder.

Bailey was having none of this. "It's all my fault!" she screamed. Now Goku was confused, really confused.

"What's all your fault?"

"Molly!" She yelled. "If I hadn't come here none of this would be happening…it's not supposed to happen. Goku, I know what is supposed to happen next in these peoples lives and you do too, THIS ISN'T PART OF IT! That means that we are causing whatever's happening here!"

"Don't go blaming yourself!" Goku said loudly, starting to get mad himself. "It's not your fault! If anything it's mine, considering it was my idea to use the stupid Dragonballs in the first place!"

"But we wouldn't have been using them if I hadn't come to this dimension, so HAH!"

"It wasn't like you said, 'Hmmm, I'm bored. Let's go to a different dimension.' You didn't even realize you were here until after the wish!"

"But why would any one kill Molly unless it was to get to me! I'm the only one in this dimension that knows her! She was like a mother or sister to me! And she's dead and it's all my fault!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could and smashed a vase. The bright bits of pottery scattered on the floor, and Bailey cringed at how sad it looked. Bailey and Goku merely stared at the bits of vase. None of them spoke for what seemed like forever. "I'm sorry," Bailey muttered, not able to look in his eyes.

She felt, more then saw, Goku come to her. He lifted her onto her bed. Kissed her gently and left her alone with her thoughts. She turned to the window and watched the sun start to fade. It seemed like years ago she had woke up, eager to see what Goku had to show her. She turned away and closed her eyes, trying not to think. Thinking only brought pain.

* * *

**For those who actually read these, how do you put a pic in your bio? Oh ... and please review.**

**Next Time: I would say, but it would totally give it away ;) You'll just have to read! (And yes it is already written ... I don't update until I have the next chapter waiting to be put up)**


	11. 10 Getting Back To Normal

**Ok ... school...ugh. I love writting this story, so you don't have to worry about me not updating ... but I don't know how long I will be able to keep up this pace. **

**Last time: The truth was told. Now every one knows that in Bailey's dimension they're a story.**

* * *

Chapter 10 - Shower

Bailey stayed in her room for two whole days, and for the last day it was more because of duty then actual feeling. After all, Bailey hadn't seen Molly for about six months, two months before she had come. After her grandfather's death, Bailey had stopped reading at the hospital, therefore, not seeing that much of her. It wasn't like she wasn't mourning. She mourned with each passing day, she would see her body each night, but by the end of the week, she could smile again. Not the same smile as before, but she was determined to live, not only physically, but mentally as well.

Goku, during the two days, would come in and talk to her. Sometimes all Bailey could do was cry on his shoulder and other times she couldn't do anything but look at him. Those were times of panic for Goku. Her eyes would seem so distant, when they had once been so full of life. He would tell a joke, or a funny story, anything to bring a spark of life back into her. Nothing seemed to work. However, by the second day, she started to come back alive.

Goku could have cried in relief when he heard her laugh at one of his pathetic attempts at a joke. "Goku, you should never become a comedian." Was all she said, but it was more then she had said since their argument.

He also knew that his ancestors had heard the whole conversation between himself and Bailey that night. At first, Goku thought they had bugged the room, but after a careful analysis of the room, one time that Bailey had been asleep, he could not find any. He therefore made a mental note to check carefully outside the room before any private conversations.

It happened on the third day after their arrival, Goku was putting together a tray to take up to Bailey, with Bulma's help of course, when Bailey walked into the kitchen. She was wearing pajama pants and a white tank-top. She didn't say anything, merely went to the kitchen table and sat down beside Vegeta. "Pass the milk please," she asked politely. Vegeta looked like he was on the verge of telling her to get it for herself, when he caught Bulma's eye. Grumbling about stupid women, he passed the milk over to Bailey, who then looked at Goku.

No words were needed. Goku knew what they were saying. He went to the cupboard and got a glass out, passing it to Bailey. He then smiled, as the others looked on in amazement, as Bailey drank the entire liter of milk in a matter of seconds. "Saiyins might eat a lot, but no one can drink as much milk as Bailey," Goku said proudly.

"Thank god I don't eat as much as you, I would weigh as much as an elephant," Bailey said, looking up at Goku as he took a seat next to her. He placed the tray in front of her, which she started to attack with almost too much enthusiasm. Goku didn't blame her. She had barely touched her food for the last two days.

"Nice to see you're back into the world of the living," Bulma said, sitting on the other side of Vegeta.

"Nice to be back," Bailey smiled.

After that she had started to come back slowly. Bailey was amazed to find that Vegeta Sr. and Vegeta Jr. were almost exactly the same, and yet not. The Vegeta here was obsessed with training and so was the Vegeta back home. The one here liked to eat A LOT, so did the one back home. The one here had a snotty attitude that made Bailey want to kick his ass, so did the one back home. The only major difference was that, the Vegeta back home opened up a lot easier. That's not to say that it was easy to get the Vegeta back home to open up and call you his friend, but it was easier then the Vegeta of this time.

Bulma was also another mystery that Bailey loved to observe. She was so smart and yet she couldn't bake to save her life. Luckily, Bailey and Goku had taken over the cooking around the house, which surprised the Brief family, for supposedly the Goku of this time was not a very good cook. At that comment, which had been put more abrasively by Vegeta, Goku just smiled and said he got it from his mom.

By the end of the week, Bailey was back to her old self, or as back as one could be after finding the corpse of a friend, but she hadn't left the CC. So on a bright, cheerful Sunday Bailey stood in the shower thinking of asking the Briefs to have a wake for Molly. She showered quickly, for the bathroom that was attached to Goku's room, and she didn't want to be caught naked. Though, so far, they had different showering times, and had never met while in there. As she stepped out of the shower, she spun around at the sound of the door.

There was Goku…naked. _Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my God! He's naked! _Was all she could think, _wait a minute … I'm naked. _She turned around to face the shower door, grabbing the closest towel. Goku, a little late, put his clothes to cover all the … important parts of his anatomy. "Just tell me once your decent." Bailey said in a squeaky voice. Her face was red in embarrassment. At least no one else was in the room.

Unfortunately, with Bailey's improved well being, came her unlucky streak. For at that precise moment, Vegeta barged in, hoping to spar. Quickly followed by Bulma, who was ranting about something Vegeta had either broken or didn't do, quickly followed by Trunks and Goten (Goten had spent the night … meaning that the rest of them were running on a little or no sleep), who were trying to get Bulma's attention, though it was completely useless since she was in the rant with Vegeta, who wasn't paying any attention to her.

All talking quickly stopped. Bulma looked ready to faint. Bailey wanted the floor to swallow her whole. "It seems like you are feeling better," Vegeta sneered directly at Bailey. Goten and Trunks looked at the two of them, but not finding any reason for them to be so embarrassed, and being curious children, decided to ask why they were embarrassed. "Well," Bailey said, "I'm naked and I just saw Goku naked and your parents now have a very WRONG idea in there head." Bailey tried to keep her voice level, which was hard for one who was wearing not but a towel, but the look on Vegeta's face made her straighten her back. "Actually know would be a good time to ask you guys if we could have a wake for Molly."

There was a bit of a pause. "What's a wake?" Goku asked, while adjusting his clothes to make certain everything was … covered.

"You guys don't have wakes?"

Everyone shook their heads slowly, except Bulma who was still staring at them, lost in thought. Bailey would bet all she owned, which wasn't that much considering that she had once again been dumped in a different place, that Bulma was dying to call Chichi to tell her that she could be expecting great, great, great grandchildren soon.

"Well, wakes are when … when people you care about die and you have a party, usually with close friends and celebrate the person," she tried to explain.

"You celebrate the fact they're dead, aren't you supposed to have been friends?" Trunks asked, somewhat mortified.

"No! You celebrate the life they lived. It's kinda like saying good bye. You drink and dance and tell stories. Molly had one for my Grandpa… I think we should do one for her, she was Irish after all!" Bailey said.

"Well, I think we could definitely have a party here," Bulma said cheerfully. "How about tomorrow?"

"T-tomorrow? Isn't that a bit … soon?" Bailey asked.

"Of course not! Come on Vegeta, boys, lets leave these two together. I have a phone call to make!" Bulma waved cheerfully as she closed the door. Bailey looked at Goku, who was still naked.

"Um. Could I use the shower?" Goku asked, blushing fiercely. Bailey felt her throat dry up. She nodded as her back hit the wall, not able to take her eyes off of him, giggled, then ran out the door… or would have. _Pull not push,_ Bailey scolded herself, as she finally opened the door.

After Goku was down in the shower, he went to Bailey's room. When she heard the knock, she smiled, knowing it was Goku. He obviously did not want to have a repeat of the shower incident. Too bad, she wouldn't mind seeing him naked more often. Her face started to burn.

"Heya!" she greeted. Goku was on the other side, he too seemed to be blushing, but he quickly got over it and smiled.

"We have been told to deliver the invitations to the wake."

* * *

At the Son's residence, it seemed they came in just enough time for lunch. While the saiyins stuffed their faces, Bailey told Chichi about the wake. She, of course, had never heard of it and so Bailey had to explain again. When that was done, the saiyins were done and Goku Jr. and Bailey had to go off. As they left, they distinctly heard Chichi say, "Wait until you're married before another shower episode!" Goku and Bailey automatically looked away from each other.

The next stop was the Kame house. It happened much the same. Bailey found it nice though, since she hadn't exactly had time to visit with them before. They said they would be delighted to go, after a long discussion about what exactly a wake was. They also seemed to know about the shower incident.

The next one they went to was Piccolo, though that was more by accident then anything else. They had been flying back, thinking they had invited enough people, especially since they had said that they could be friend, when they had seen him meditating in the middle of a field. Goku and Bailey had flown over, where Bailey had to explain AGAIN what a wake was and AGAIN he seemed to know about the shower incident.

"How does news travel so fast here?" Bailey asked angrily, as they flew back to the CC. "I mean even Piccolo knew. What did Bulma do, broadcast it to the world?"

"I wouldn't put it past her." Goku said, then smirked, "I bet I could beat you to the CC."

"You are SO on!" Bailey said, he just laughed and blasted ahead of her. "Hey! You didn't say go!"

* * *

**So, hope you enjoyed. RR. please. Well, this was much more light hearted then the last two... which do you guys prefer. I mean I already have the basice story plan, but it might be nice to know if you guys think I should go for the more humouress view, or the darker one. Or is it good the way it is, switching back and forth? RR. **

**Next Time:**


	12. 11 Wake

**I thought that since I barely updated all this week, I would post two today. I would have posted some yesterday ... but it was my Birthday, you can understand that right? And then Easter means cleaning and Family... So I might not be able to update as often as I like. Not only that but my oldest sister is obssessed with the computer. So, we always have to fight over who gets it. **

**Last time: The invitations to the wake were sent out.**

* * *

Chapter 11 – The Wake

For the first time, since finding Molly, Bailey didn't think about her for an entire 24 hours. She was too busy with the wake to think about anything. Bulma had her running around, cleaning and shopping for groceries. And by the time she went to bed, she was so tired, she didn't even dream, which was like a gift for Bailey.

She had been having horrible nightmares. It would start with her grandfather's funeral, and end with everyone around her dying, while they blamed her. Bailey didn't need a psychiatrist to tell her what the dreams meant.

She blamed herself for what was happening. She couldn't help it. She knew how the timeline here was supposed to go, and she knew this wasn't part of it. Bailey hated the nightmares, because they caused the guilt to resurface and in the morning, she wouldn't be able to look at anyone.

Bailey had, of course, told Goku about this. He had agreed that it was weird, but he didn't think they should blame themselves. Indeed, he wasn't convinced that Molly's body had been attacked by the same thing that was in the mist. The body, unlike the mist victims, had been found with no mist involved, no scratches involved, and seemed to have been hung with no struggle. It was as if Molly hadn't even been attacked. Bailey knew this made Goku uneasy.

For there were two possible explanations for that, neither of which was good. The first, was that there might be a completely different killer on the loose, one that could go between the dimensions. The second was that, it was suicide. That Molly had hung herself, and had some how been transported to the CC, meaning that there dimensions were starting to collapse on each other. The later was the least likely. In fact, Bailey knew for sure that Molly would never commit suicide. It just wasn't Molly's way.

These thoughts had haunted her for the last days, like an ominous cloud that hung over her head. The work, therefore, brought Bailey some joy, or at least relief, in the fact that she didn't have to think of them. All she had to do was get ready for the wake and she did.

The day of the wake, started with a light rain, which, according to the weather man, would last all day. Goku looked out at the rain and sighed. This definitely was going to be hard on Bailey, but rainy days made everything sadder. He stood over the stove, cooking breakfast, as Bulma, Vegeta and Trunks sat around the table. They were all thinking the same thing. The weather was bound to make Bailey's mood even worse.

They were therefore shocked to see her come bounding into the room, a big, genuine smile on her face. She went over to the stove, to help Goku as she always did. "Isn't this perfect?" Bailey asked as she turned to them.

"Have you finally lost it brat?" Vegeta asked. "Or did you perhaps not notice the rain or remember your friend's death?" Goku looked angrily over at Vegeta. He was worried about Bailey's more then happy attitude, but that didn't mean they had to be harsh.

Bailey however rolled her eyes. "Of course I remember, and yes I know what the weather is. That's why I'm so happy. You see," she started to explain, "Molly always loved the rain. She always said it made her feel at home and that when she died, she wanted it to rain. I know, I always thought it was crazy myself, but that was Molly for you. So when I woke up this morning and it was raining, it was almost like she was talking to me … telling me it would be alright … you know?" Bailey put the food on the table, and started to eat, all manner's forgotten. For, after spending the last few months in a house with all saiyins, you either eat fast, or you don't eat at all.

The guests started to arrive around eleven. It was awkward at first, because they were all waiting for her to tell them what to do. Bailey had only been to one wake in her life, and there hadn't been any structured plan. So she told them to just do what they usually do at parties. Then it finally started to pick up. People were dancing and eating. Only minor references to the 'shower scene' were made.

Half way through, Bailey convinced Bulma to put on Goku's favorite song. She wasn't actually sure if it was his favorite, but he did sing it often and very well. That was the plan. After begging Goku, she finally got him to sing, it was fun. His ancestors were all shocked that such talent actually ran in there family, but after having some of them sing (Goten, Goku Sr. and Chichi, Gohan absolutely refused) they had to agree, he must have got it from his mother's side.

After the karaoke, Bailey started to tell stories, ones that involved Molly. One of the ones was about the time that Bailey and one of her close friends had been playing with a candle. Bailey had been holding it, when hot wax started to pour onto her hands. Yelling at her friend to get something to put the candle in, her friend had grabbed the closest thing to her and Bailey had thrown the candle into it. Unfortunately, it had ended up being a wicker basket, and had immediately burst into flames. Her friend, being taken a back, had dropped the flaming basket onto the rug. The rug had then started to burn. It was at this time that Molly, who had come over to visit, had run in with a Sprite. She poured the thing of Sprite onto the fire, putting it out. Molly then turned to them, yelling at them about how there was now a stain on the nice white carpet. Everyone was rolling in laughter.

The wake was going fine, until they heard the TV. Bailey had never questioned why the TV was always on, it just was. It had started to become normal. Today however, Bailey wanted to blast it into the next dimension. On the TV it talked about how the mist had come back. They were advising people to stay home. Bailey looked Goku, he looked sick. She knew it had been bad, what ever he had seen when he went, because he never talked about it with her and they always talked together about everything.

Bailey turned her attention back to the TV. It was saying where it was, and her heart nearly stopped. It was close, real close. It was like it was slowly coming towards them. "Let's go," Bailey said as she grabbed her jacket, which was on a chair near the door. Goku looked like he was about to argue, but then shook his head and grabbed his own jacket. Bailey went to the door and said while opening, "We'll be right …." Bailey screamed as she looked at the three bodies on the steps.

She recognized them immediately. They were her siblings. This time shock came immediately and she wasn't sure what to do. She shook her head, not believing it. They couldn't be dead. They couldn't. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no,' she started to chant lightly. Everyone rushed over to see what was happening.

They seemed shocked by the bodies. Nothing like this had ever happened to them, I mean yes they had been through wars, but outright murder, never. The closest they got was when people had been killed, but usually by huge ki blasts that completely fried them, leaving no trace of their bodies. Bulma and Chichi covered Trunk's and Goten's eyes, as they averted their own eyes. Videl buried her head into Gohan's shoulder and his arm wrapped protectively around her. Goku Jr. went to gently pull Bailey back inside. However, his touch broke the shock. Bailey slapped his hand away and sank down on the floor, screaming her denial.

Then something caught her attention. She froze, stopped crying immediatelyand moved toward the bodies. Goku went to stop her, but she saw it again and pushed Goku out of her way. She ran to her little brother, checking her pulse. "He's still alive!" she yelled at the group in large, "Help him! He's still alive!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? I know it's a bit short, but I really wanted to get something put up. And even though I might be taking a bit longer to update, I now know the entire plot line (before I had a vague idea). That's thanks to boring classes and the help of friends. SO ... if I don't update, don't worry. I like this story too much to give up on it. **

**Next Time: The Brother wakes up**

**PS. I was wondering if anyone would be interested if I posted the original charcter notes on Bailey? I must say, some of them are quite humurous ... and a little unbelievable when you look at who she is today.**


	13. 12 Stories

**Hey! Happy Easter! **

**Ok, now that that's done. I hope you enjoy this next chapter. RR**

**Last Time: The bodies of Bailey's two sister's and brother were found. Only the brother is still just barely alive.**

* * *

Chapter 12 – Appearances

"Please, help him! He's still alive!" The shout seemed to have started a race. There wasn't a nanosecond that went by before they moved in. Goku Jr. took her brother out of her arms and stood up.

"Where can we put him Bulma?" Goku asked, his voice not as calm as he would have liked it to be. Bulma muttered something, which Goku seemed to have caught, even though Bailey hadn't heard. Her mind seemed to have gone into overdrive, her brother was alive, but for how long?

Bailey suddenly realized what they needed. "Goku!" Goku Jr. turned to her. "No, not you, you idiot, take my brother to a safe place!" She yelled, looking glaring at him. She turned around to face Goku Sr. "You! You need to go to Korin's tower and get one of those … oh what do you call it? Those beans? Argh!"

"Senzu beans?" Krillin asked helpfully.

"Yes! You need to get a senzu bean, for my brother, please," she begged. Goku smiled at her.

"No problem," he said as he instant transmitted it out of there. It took Bailey by surprise. She had known he could do it, but she hadn't actually seen it before.

Bailey's mind didn't stay on the topic, she quickly made her way in the direction that Goku and Bulma had went. Then stopped. What about her sisters? She looked back at their bodies, mangled and distorted. What had happened? She couldn't just leave them, but she couldn't not go to her brother. Oh, she didn't know what to do. Her head swiveled in the two directions. Piccolo came up to her. "I'll take care of your sister's bodies, go to your brother." Bailey was about to ask what he was going to do with the bodies, then thought about it. She didn't want to know. She muttered a thank you, and ran to her brothers room.

She entered the room, just as Goku instant transmitted it to the room himself. They, or more like Bailey, ran into each other. Bailey however, hardly noticed. She went straight to her brother's bed side. His brown hair was mused, and green eyes that they had both inherited from their mother, were closed. Bailey quietly ran her fingers through her hair, as she always did to bother him. "Here's the senzu bean," Goku sr. whispered, handing it to her, a big reassuring smile on his face. The bean was so small, and for a fraction of a second, she was terrified it wouldn't work. But all fear vanished as the two Goku's smiled at her with confidence. She slipped the little bean into her brother's mouth and hoped to god it worked. Then she started to feel his ki rise. It was the most amazing thing she had ever felt, and the best. She let out a tear of joy as Kyle slowly opened his eyes.

"Bailey?" He murmured, as if unsure that what he saw was true. Emotion caught in the back of her throat, so, unable to talk, she merely nodded. A tear freely fell from her eyes, but she didn't care. A smile brightened his face, then it dimmed. "Am I dead?"

"No … " she whispered. At this, the tears started to flow in earnest. "No. You're still alive."

That was all Kyle had needed he jumped up and into Bailey's arms, his force knocking her down onto her butt. They just laughed, and cried, and clung to each other, both afraid to let go. Finally Kyle broke off. "We thought you were dead! Where were you? Why didn't you come home? Even mom missed you! And we waited for months, and months. Why are you crying? Hey, where are we?" Kyle broke off his stream of questions as he glanced around the room. It was one of the many guestrooms. This one was all in whites and creams. Bulma and the Goku's were standing in the corner giving the two siblings time to catch up and so was the rest of the gang, except Piccolo. She was surprised that she hadn't sensed them come in. Then again, she had been a little caught up. Bailey could tell that Kyle recognized them immediately. "Are those … who I think they are?"

Bailey had to laugh. She stood up and grabbed her brother's hand, leading him over to the group of people. Luckily the guest room was a large room, for all the people wouldn't have fit in a regular sized room. "Guys, this is my brother, Kyle William Henry Leflet. Kyle, I know you know who all these people are, but you might not know who he is." She said as she gestured to Goku Jr. "This is Goku Son, but he isn't him (points to Goku Sr.) he is his great, great grandson."

"I know!" Kyle said smiling. "Did you not see that movie I bought?"

"I'm afraid I didn't."

"Too bad, it was pretty good. Pan got sick and was in the hospital and he had to find the Dragonballs to wish her health back and he became friends with Puck and he met his great, great grandfather." He said all in one breath. Goku winced, he remembered that adventure clearly. His fear had almost caused the death of Puck. He had made a vow never to let fear be an issue, and so far he had to say he was doing a pretty good job. "But what's he, a post GT, doing with the Z gang?"

Bailey raised her eyebrow. "In English please."

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes. At the age of seven, he liked it when he knew more then his sisters. The thought of their sisters, Bailey stopped him before he could continue. "There is something I need to talk to you about," Bailey said. She picked him up, like she had so many times in the past. She couldn't help but notice that he was getting too big for it. She quickly sat down, with him on his lap. The others, as quietly as they had entered, left without a word. Goku Jr. gave her shoulder a slight squeeze.

Kyle noticed it and his eyes widened. Having three older sister's had made Kyle an expert on being able to tell who were couples, and how long they would last. "You two are going out!" He yelled, not even asking them. "That's so cool!" Goku blushed furiously, then muttered how he would give them some time alone, and quickly made an escape.

Once he had left Bailey took a deep breath. "Mimi and Ginny … they're dead." She blurted it out quickly.

Silence filled the room. "How?" Kyle asked, not looking at Bailey. His eyes were stubbornly fixed on the floor.

"We don't know how," Bailey said, gently ruffling his hair, more to calm herself down then to calm Kyle down. If ever there was a time she needed to be strong, it was now. She retold him everything that had happened since she had got here. Then, once the story was finished she held him while he cried. "It's okay to cry," she muttered as she stroked his hair, fighting back her own tears.

When he calmed down more, he told Bailey that Molly had been missing for the past week. They police had been searching, but they couldn't find any trace of where she had gone. They were still searching.

He then told her his own story. Wiping his tears away, he explained that he had just come home from school, when he had heard a noise upstairs. He had thought it had been either Mimi or Ginny, since they had both come home from university when she had disappeared. However when he had went up the stairs, there had been all this 'blue smoke' as Kyle put it. He said it seemed to choke him, and that he had got dizzy. The last thing he had felt, before waking on the bed in the CC, was some one pulling him away, dragging him.

The story was so much like Bailey's that it sent a shiver through her body.

* * *

When Kyle had finally fallen asleep, Bailey made her way back to the large living room, the wake had been in. Now however, it wasn't half as joyful. Bailey was exhausted, and the very sight of all those people made her want to gag. She walked up to Bulma and Vegeta. "Thank you for letting me hold a wake here for Molly, but I'm really tired. I think I'm just going to go to bed. Please, excuse me." As she turned around, she heard Videl scream. There in the window was the blue mist. It was just swirling around and around. But there was something different about it.

It was darker then usual. It wasn't as solid of colour as the mist, but more solid in density. "It's not the mist," she yelled, before they would try to blast it into the next dimension. And it was a good thing too, that she stopped them when she did. For out of the portal acme a person. As he stood up he smirked at Goku and Bailey. "Did I miss anything?" Vegeta asked.

* * *

**Yes! I've been looking forward in getting Vegeta Jr. back into the story. If your confused about how he got there and stuff ... don't worry. next time will explain it. Hope you enjoyed. And Happy Easter!**


	14. 13 Did I Miss Anything

**Hey! Here's the new chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed their holiday (if you didn't I'm sorry to hear that), I know I did. Even though my sisters were on the computer's constantly, making it hard to write anything! Sorry about that. And sorry about any rough spots. I think I did okay, considering I was on a short time period. **

**Last Time: Bailey got to talk with her brother. Vegeta Jr. is back in the story! **

* * *

Chapter 13 - The New Dragon Radar

"Did I miss anything?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. It took a minute to register what happened. Goku was the first to recover. Indeed, he didn't seem all too shocked that Vegeta was here, which caused Bailey to wonder if he knew that Vegeta would be coming.

"Yes and I'm surprised it took you so long," Goku said grinning. He walked up to him and they clasped hands. "Long time no see bro."

By this time, Bailey had fully recovered from her earlier shock. As Goku and Vegeta stepped back, Bailey ran and launched herself into Vegeta's arms, like she always did. The three of them laughed. Bailey hadn't thought she could feel so much joy after finding the bodies of… she mentally shook herself, now was not the time to dwell on such stuff.

As Bailey broke awat from Vegeta, she looked at both of them. "How did you know he was coming?" Bailey asked suspiciously, daring them to lie.

Goku smiled sheepishly. With one hand behind his head, he explained, "You see. Grandpa Goku and I had used the Dragonballs another time. That time he said another stupid wish that landed us in the time that planet Vegeta-sei was still … intact. Needless to say, when we finally managed to get home, we made this radar." He broke off as Vegeta took out, what reminded Bailey of, a one of those Gameboy advance thingy's. "They can track exactly what wishes were made, how to reverse them, where the people that made them are, where the Dragonballs are. You know, the works."

"That looks a lot like the dragon radar," Bulma said as she stepped forward, grabbing the device from Vegeta Jr.

"We used the same design and basic programming that you used," Vegeta said simply. "Goku and I merely updated the program with new features that would come in useful. Not that many people know about the Dragonballs and hardly any one is after them anymore, but there are still some. We have kinda made it our duty to make sure that they are used by good people, for good purposes."

"But how do you know what people are going to wish," Krillin asked.

"That is where I come in," Goku Jr. said. "I use my powers to delve into the persons mind when they are asleep. I then see what they want to ask for and the reason why. If they have a good reason, I let them continue. If they aren't going to use it for a good reason, I scare them off." Bailey was shocked, they hadn't told her about any of this stuff.

"How do you scare them off?" Vegeta Sr. asked. He seemed to think that the idea of Goku, any Goku, scaring people off, was highly amusing.

"The first step is a nightmare, which will continue every single night. If that isn't enough, We get grandpa Goku in on it. Since he isn't really alive, he'll 'haunt' them. And if that still isn't enough to scare the person off. Then we fight them." Goku said.

"So, you knew that Vegeta was going to come here, because you guys made this 'dragon radar' thing?" Bailey asked sweetly.

"Yep," Goku said cheerfully.

"And you didn't think to tell me!" Bailey yelled. "You stupid idiot, are you brain dead? Do you not think? I mean how could you be so stupid?"

"Well…" Goku stuttered, taking a few steps back. "I didn't think … You were so upset …. And …."

"AND WHAT? Did you not think that would have made me feel better, to know that people actually knew where we were? No, don't answer that. It's obvious you didn't think. Good night!" She said to the group at large. Spun on her heal and left in a huff. They heard her stomp down the hallway and slam her door.

"Well, she hasn't changed has she?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Goku shook his head, and turned back to Vegeta.

"Why did it take you so long?" Goku asked. Vegeta merely looked pointedly at the group at large. He didn't want to talk in front of them. "Excuse us." Goku said politely, smiling, and they took off to the kitchen. As soon as the door was closed, his smile vanished. "What's up?"

"I had to rebuild the portal and the DR."

"What?"

"Some one 'mysteriously' broke into the CC, and trashed the DR and portal machine. They didn't touch anything else, except …"

"Except what?"

"Any photo or video that had Bailey on it was destroyed." Vegeta took out a picture of the three of them, that had been taken the week before Bailey and Goku had left. Only, there wasn't three of them anymore. Instead there was a gapping whole where Bailey's head had been.

Goku sank into one of the kitchen chairs. "Shit," he muttered. He had thought that the thing in the mist might have been after Bailey, but he still wasn't really ready for the full aspect. "What did the police say?"

"Robbery," he said sarcastically, "even though nothing was stolen." He sat down across the table from Goku. "Now, tell me what I've missed." Goku told him everything that had happened. "So the kid's alive?" Goku nodded. "He's lucky. Same as Bailey."

That caught Goku's attention. "What do you mean?"

"I don't think that she was supposed to live. Think of it, every one that goes into the mist dies. I think she must have slipped away some how. It must have been looking, but before the Dragonballs were used, it couldn't find her."

"There's a lot of wholes in that theory," Goku pointed out.

"I'm just laying all possibilities on the table. I just think that it's too much of a coincidence that all this happened after the Dragonballs were used." Vegeta said, leaning back on his chair.

They sat in silence for awhile. Goku trusted Vegeta more then anyone else in the world. He had the best instincts for these kind of things. He knew that if Vegeta said this was likely, it probably was what was happening. Not only that, but you could always trust Vegeta to be honest, almost to the point of brutality. They must have sat there like that for hours.

"I'm exhausted, ask Bulma where you can stay. I'm heading to bed." Goku said as he stood up and walked out of the room. On his way to his room, he passed Bailey's room. He stopped. Quietly, so as to not wake her, Goku opened her door and went to the side of her bed.

It seemed impossible that anyone would want her dead. She seemed so peaceful, so small, in the huge bed. His eyes started to shut. He was so tired. He silently got into Bailey's bed. Just to hold her. He needed to make sure she was alive, he had to protect her, no matter what.

* * *

**So, what did you think? RR. Does anyone know how to get a pic in their bio? I really want to know. So, what did you think of this chapter? Tomorrow is back to shool :( I don't want to go. But I have to. **

**Next Time: Hehe ... I have some fun stuff coming up. Hope you enjoy it!**


	15. 14 spars

**Hey! I have so much homework, and yet here I am writing my fanfic ... I'm so going to fail. I just thought you should know that if you found the beginning a little bit of a bore, it was very important to the last chapter. I'm trying to make it one of those stories that you could never guess what it was until it tells you, yet looking back it kinda makes sense. Atleast ... that's what I hope for. So please RR**

**Last Time: Goku's and Vegeta's little chat ...**

* * *

Chapter 14 – Break In

Bailey cuddled closer to the warmth. She didn't want to wake up, the images of her sister's bodies filled her mind. The real world just brought pain. Why did these people have to die? Why, for what cause? Bailey silently wept into the warm pillow she was wrapped around… a pillow that was breathing? The pillow moved restlessly.

Bailey sat straight up. "Goku," she screamed. "What are you doing in my bed?" She went to leap out of bed, then realized she only had her underwear on. So she grabbed the sheet and wrapped it around herself. She was vastly relieved to see that he wasn't naked.

"I … uh … Bailey?" Goku said as he stood up, trying to rub the sleep out of his eyes. "Why are you in my bed?"

"I'm not in your bed! You are in my bed!" Bailey screamed.

Goku suddenly remembered last night. "Oh, I just wanted to check in on you, I must have fallen asleep."

"Ya think?" Bailey said sarcastically. She shook he head. "This isn't important. I need to check up on Kyle." With that she left the room, heading for the bathroom. She quickly got a shower and dressed. She wore jeans and a tank-top. She had never been the type of person to care about clothes, especially today. All she could think about was how Kyle must feel. Bailey remembered how hard it was to wake up for he first time in a new world. She wanted to be there to help Kyle.

As she made her way out of the bathroom, she was a bit shocked to see that Goku was gone and Vegeta was sitting on the edge of the bed. "Hey," she muttered. "What are you doing?"

"I just thought I would come … you know check up on you." He said under his breath. A blush slowly made itself known on his cheeks. "So, what has been going on?"

Bailey walked over and took a seat next to him. "I'm guessing that you and Goku have already talked about everything." He grunted his confirmation. "So I guess what you are trying to say is, 'am I alright?' right?" Bailey looked up at him. He merely nodded. "I'm … not fine, but I'll survive. I mean, you guys are here. Though …"

Vegeta looked at her, and harshly asked, "Though what?"

"Think back to all the stories you have ever heard about the z senshi. I know that this was never part of the shows. I can't help but think …. We might really screw up. And what will happen if we do? It's not exactly like we can just press restart button. We only have one chance against it, what ever 'it' is. I mean, we don't even know what we are up against." Bailey looked down at her folded hands in her lap. This was the first time she had been able to talk so calmly in front of any one about it. "Whatever's out there is after me … isn't it?" Bailey muttered, looking up at Vegeta, trusting him not to lie.

"It looks that way," Vegeta nodded. Bailey's head dropped. "But don't worry. We'll be here for you, no matter what." Bailey smiled at that, and would have hugged him … if it hadn't been Vegeta. So instead she did the one thing that could really show how much she appreciated what he'd said.

"Let's spar!"

* * *

Bailey and Goku hadn't been able to train during the last week, and were a bit rusty, but it didn't take long for them to get back into the swing of things. Fighting and dodging, they talked about everything from politics to TV shows. They avoided the serious topics, no one wanting to be the one to break the comfort. They trained and trained, Bailey only left once, and that was to get food and check up on Kyle, who seemed to have found a new friend in Trunks. It wasn't until around one in the afternoon was put off, as the door to the GR opened with incredible force.

"What the hell are you three doing in my GR?" Vegeta Sr. growled, a dangerous glint in his eyes.

Vegeta Jr. seemed to like making his ancestor mad. For he answered in the most disgusting tone, "This piece of junk? We were trying to train… but it'd hard while in this pathetic excuse for a machine."

Vegeta Sr. looked ready to explode. Bailey immediately went to calm the two down, when Goku stopped her. "I have an idea," Goku whispered. "Hey Vegeta! No, the older one (Vegeta Sr. looked even more deadly)! Do you want to have a spar with my grandpa Goku?" Bailey looked at Goku, was he going to call him up?

"Yeah …" Vegeta Sr. looked a bit suspicious. Goku closed his eyes, the next second the older version of the Goku of this time appeared. Vegeta seemed to relax.

"So, you want to battle me?" Goku Sr. asked. "This should be fun!" Bailey watched in anticipation as they walked up to each other. Then they were gone!

"Where'd they go!" Bailey gasped, running to where they had been standing. She started to panic, please don't let them be dead too!

Goku quickly put his arm around her. "Don't worry, grandpa used instant transmission to get them to a safe place far away, so they won't hurt any one." Bailey automatically felt embarrassed, but she quickly rejected the feeling. It wasn't her fault that her mind always thought of the worse case scenario, after all that had happened so far. Then she started to feel disappointed. She had been looking forward to seeing them fight.

She then noticed the time. "Guys, I need to check up on Kyle."

"Kay, I'll go with you." Goku said as they both exited, leaving Vegeta alone to train in the GR.

They rounded the corner to see two kids holding a picture, giggling hysterically. "What are you two looking at?" Bailey asked, in her I'm-in-charge-and-you-better-not-mess-with-me voice. The two children, hurriedly tried to hide what ever photo they had been looking at, but they hadn't count on Goku's speed. One second the photo was in their hands, the next second it was in Goku's hand, halfway across the room.

Bailey quickly hurried over to Goku, to see what they had been looking at. Her face went beet red. Apparently someone had gone into her room last night and taken a picture of her and Goku in, what looked misleadingly like, an intimate position, for lack of a better word. "Did you two take this?" Goku said, glaring at them. They both started to deny at the same time. Goku merely held up a hand to silence them. "On at a time."

Kyle was the first one to talk. "We didn't take it, I swear! Bulma did. She said she needed to show Chichi how the great, great, great grandkids are coming alone." Bailey and Goku looked at each other. They were going to kill Bulma.

"RRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG," an alarm rang. It's noise was piercing. Bulma came running into the room. "Some one's broken in!" She seemed very hassled. Then again the CC was the top in security, if someone had breeched the security here …

Vegeta Sr. and Goku Sr. came running in, with Vegeta Jr. on their heals. "What is going on here woman?" Vegeta Sr. asked roughly, yelling with his hands over his ears.

"I don't know! Someone must have broken in!" Bulma yelled back. It was hard to heard over the piercing ring of the damn bell. Bailey noticed Goku and Vegeta exchange knowing looks. Finally the bell turned off … well, it was actually blown up with the combined effort of the two Vegeta's.

Goku turned to Bailey. "Do you still have that picture of us?" He asked. Bailey nodded, looked down at the picture and gasped. She had been cut out. When had this happened? When it had been in her hand? She let the picture drop. She vaguely heard Goku tell Vegeta to check on the portal and the DR. Her mind just couldn't wrap around it. Who would do this to her? Who hated her that much? She blindly made her way to a chair.

Vegeta came back into the room. "The portal is broken, but the DR was left alone."

"It mustn't be important anymore." Goku said softly.

"No shit Sherlock," Vegeta said sarcastically.

"But why is the portal still important," Goku wondered out loud as he watched Bailey.

"Isn't it obvious?" Vegeta asked. "Who ever is behind this doesn't want her to go back home. The portal could probably do just that."

* * *

**So, I hope you enjoyed it. By the way, should I change the 'romance' part to 'suspense' in the theme categories? It's really up to you. RR I need to sign off, my sister's giving me the 'evil eye'. She actually wants to do homework.**


	16. 15 which is which?

**I know it's been awhile. Atleast it's a bit longer ... not by much, but hey! I aim to improve. I need halp though. The next chapter will either be really long and the last chapter or reall short and there will be two end chapter's. which idea do you guys like? I think the longer chapter is the better idea, but it will take a bit longer to update. well, RR with your inputs. **

**Last Time: Some one or something broke into the CC ...

* * *

**

Chapter 15 - Spill it!

Bailey head snapped up at that. "What do you mean that they dont want me home? Do you think they plan to kill the rest of my family?" Bailey started to feel sick at the thought. She wouldn'tt be responsible for any more deaths. She thought of her mother. They had never gotten along, but they still loved each other, in their own way. The thought of her body hanging in the shower, or merely dropped on the front stair, terrified her.

"Yes," Vegeta Sr. said, with as much nonchalance as only the Vegetas can master. To say that this insight surprised the group in the room, would be an understatement. They hadnt realised that anyone outside the three of them had really been following along with the events. Though upon looking back, all the times that they had merely left the room instead of properly explain. All the z senshi probably had their own theories about what was going on.

Goku Sr. nodded his head in agreement. "Vegetas right," he stated.

Bailey felt betrayed. "That is not helpful! I cant be responsible for any more deaths! I cant just sit here and wonder when the next body will appear! I cant do nothing! You have no idea what its like to be sucked into a different dimension! You have no idea what its like to have people you love, people you care about, just, appear in front of you, dead! To know that nothing you can do can stop it!" Bailey screamed at the top of her lungs, tears rolling down her face.

"Bailey ..." Kyle said softly, trying to stop Baileys rant. Tears were starting to form in his own eyes.

Bailey however did not hear or listen to her brother. She was too far gone. "Have you ever felt this helpless? Tell me has this ever happened to you? NO! You stand there like your so smart, like you understand, but you dont! Bailey took a deep breathe and tried to calm down. Angry tears still fell, but her voice was dead serious as she continued. AI know that youve had people you care about die before, but it was never like this. It was never all at once. You were never the finders of the bodies. As much as you understand ... you have no clue. You never can."

She paused there and looked down at her feet. An awkward silence fell on to the group. No one was sure what to say. It finally got too much for Bailey. "Vegeta, get that stupid portal working. I need to get home." With that she turned on her heal and left.

As she entered the hallway, Bailey had to stop. The break in had only happened minutes ago. What if the person or thing was still in here? She checked the surrounding areas for any ki. Nothing. As fast as she could she ran into her bedroom. She knew it wasnt much, and if a killer was really out there, being in your bedroom wouldn't really stop him. But Bailey felt safer, like she had made it to home free while playing hide and go seek.

She wasnt in the room for a total of two seconds when the door opened. Baileys heart jumped as she spun around. There stood Goku, looking a bit uneasy. "We need to ... um talk ... yeah," he stuttered. He started to pace, as if trying to find the right words. Bailey rolled her eyes and took a seat on the edge of the bed. Quickly she brushed away any trace of tears. She had a feeling this might take awhile. She looked at him as he paced, until he started to go so fast he made her head spin.

"Sit down!" she said pointing right beside her on the bed. He slowly nodded as he cautiously made his way to where she had indicated for him to sit. She smiled, "I wont bite." He looked like he didn't hear. Too busy in thought, he sat down next to her, like he was trying to figure out how the universe began. They must have sat there, like that, for thirty minutes. That was all Bailey could take. She gently laid her hand on his hand, which rested on his thigh. He jumped about a foot in the air, causing Bailey to giggle. "Now I know whatever you have to tell me is serious, or you wouldn't have such a hard time saying it, but please just spill it. We dont have all day. Look at the time. Well have to make lunch soon, or else we have to eat Bulmas food."

It seemed to work. The very thought of suffering through one of Bulmas home cooked meals was enough to turn anyones stomach and for a saiyin, it was the equivalent to a slap in the face. "Well ... I was thinking ...you know ..." The pauses were driven Bailey nuts, but she kept silent. "If you left, we would have to close all portals into your world ... to make sure nothing like this ever happens again. We would never be able to see each other ever again ... what if you stayed with me, in my time?" Bailey blinked, she had never really thought about it.

"Like ... forever?" she asked, not really sure if she had heard right or if she had got the right meaning.

"Well ... yeah," Goku shrugged. They sat in silence for a few minutes, neither knowing what to say.

"Goku ... you know I cant ... right?" Bailey quietly. She removed her hand that had been resting on his. They both didn't look at each other, afraid of what they might show and afraid of what they might see.

"Why?" He whispered.

"I dont belong here. I should never have been here. It would be impossible for me to stay." She couldn't understand why he was asking her this. "I need to go home. Its where I belong."

"But you hated it there. You said yourself that you weren't as happy there. All the stories about your mother. Please ... stay with me." At this he turned around and forced her to look him in the eyes. Bailey reluctantly looked and wished she hadnt. The love for her was too much.

"Its not that I hate my mother, we are just very different people. Anyways if I stay, more people will die."

"We dont know that."

"Dont we? When the time comes I will leave Goku. I wish there was another way..."

"There is! Stay!"

"...But there isnt. If I did ... God only knows what will happen."

Goku turned away from her, his shoulders hunched forward, his back to her and his face to the wall. He asked, "Do you love me?"

"Of course, just ..." She didn't know where to go from there. She didn't know what to say or think.

"Just not enough to stay?" Goku asked. Before Bailey could say anything more, Goku ran from the room. She couldn't take it anymore, she crumpled down on her bed, grabbed her pillow and cried. She couldn't understand why he didn'tt understand. It wasnt that she wanted to go home. It was that she had to go home. If this mist was out to get the people she cared about, then by staying here she was putting all of them in jeopardy. Why couldn't he understand?

* * *

Why couldn't she understand? Goku was in his room, pacing. He would do anything for her, to save her, and yet she didn't want to be with him? She said she loved him and yet wanted to leave? He couldn't understand why. He couldn't understand why she didn't understand. 

"Women!" He yelled as he flopped down onto his bed. He had to do something to get her out of his mind. Training. He got up to ask Vegeta to spar with him when there was a knock on the door.

Unsure of who would be coming to pay him a visit. He opened the door, and was surprised to see Kyle walk right on in. He took a seat on the bed, and looked up at Goku, as if expecting him to say something. When Goku just looked at him, he rolled his eyes and started talking. "I heard you and my sis arguing." He stopped there, waiting for Goku to talk. But once again Goku didn't know what to say. He went and sat down next to him on the bed. "Im worried about her." He said.

Kyle played with the cover of his bed and dangled his feet, which were too short to touch the ground. "I promise I'll protect her." Goku said. "She might not love me like I love her. But I promise I wont let anyone hurt her."

"Even you?" Kyle looked up with big eyes. They were as green as Baileys. Goku didn't know what to say to that.

"I cant guarantee that I wont hurt her, emotionally, but I can guarantee that I will never try to." Goku said slowly. He wasnt sure if the kid would understand or not.

Kyle nodded. "I understand why you want her to stay." Kyle smiled and went to leave. At the door he stopped and turned back to face Goku. "I wouldn't mind having you as a brother-in-law. Youre okay."

Goku smiled at this. He didn't know why, but he was relieved. It was almost like he needed the support of this child. "Thanks. I wouldn't mind having you as a brother-in-law either." With that Kyle went to leave once more, then stopped. "Whats up?" He turned back around.

"Thanks." He said.

"For what?"

"For making Bailey so happy." Kyle gave a sad smile. "Ive never seen her as happy as she has been today. Its almost like, even though all this bad stuff has been happening, as long as shes with you, shes happy. Back home, it was rare to see her smile. She always had so much pressure from mommy. Its just ... nice. She really does love you. So ... thanks." With that they both heard Trunks yelling for Kyle. "I gotta go!" Kyle said, as he ran out the door.

Goku went and sat on his bed again. He made Bailey happy? If that was all true, then why did she want to go? He shook his head and went to get a shower. Perhaps it would help him think.

* * *

She couldn't stand it. Bailey slowly left her room. She needed to talk to some one about this. So, she headed to Vegeta's room. He would be the most unbiased of any one. Bailey knocked but there was no answer, not even the regular grunt. She slowly opened the door, calling out just in case he was actually in there. 

Bailey was surprised to find Kyle standing on the other side of the bed. Bailey walked towards him. "Hey! Whats up?" She asked cheerfully, not wanting to show him that she was upset. He walked up to her. His eyes seemed distant. "Is everything okay? Hey! Have you happened to see Vegeta?" He merely nodded.

"Vegeta went to the GR to spar….Can you fly us to somewhere private?" He asked. "We really need to talk."

Bailey smiled, even though she was really worried. Kyle wasnt acting like himself. She picked him up in her arms and took off, looking for somewhere private where they wouldnt be disturbed. Whatever Kyle wanted to talk to her about had to be big.

* * *

"There you are!" Trunks said exasperatly. "Why wouldnt you talk with me?" 

"What are you talking about?" Kyle asked. "I was in with Goku. And when was I not talking to you?"

"Just now, about a minute ago! I saw you walking down the hall way to Vegeta's room, like two minutes ago and said 'hey!' and you just kept walking. Then you, like, disappeared on me. I wanted to know if you wanted to invite Goten over, you two haven't got to really meet each other. He's cool though don't tell my Dad I said that." Trunks said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! What are you talking about? I was in Goku Jr.'s room for the last…. I don't know …. About twenty minutes. I have no idea what you are talking about." Kyle started to feel uneasy.

Trunks shrugged. "Well, do you want phone up Goten or not? We'll teach you how to fly."

Kyle nodded, as he followed his new found friend down the hallway. Trunks had probably been seeing things. How could he be in two places at once? He shook his head. It was most likely nothing, and he was making too big a deal about it.

* * *

Goku knocked on Bailey's door. "Bailey?" He called. "Bailey? I know you are mad at me, but please, open the door." He silently waited for the door to open. "Bailey, if you don't open the door right now, I'm going to come ahead in!" Still there was no answer. Rolling his eyes he walked into the room. It was empty. 

The bed was in disarray, like it had been earlier, but everything else was untouched. Perhaps Bailey had gone for a walk?

_Bailey, blasts, blood, mist …_Goku grabbed his head. Bailey was in trouble. He could see her face clearly this time, terrified and beaten. Her green eyes wide with shock, and her mouth open in a frozen scream. The rest had been shadowy. He couldn't tell where they had been. It was outdoors, he realised. A park?

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled, as he ran into Vegeta Jr.'s room. "Vegeta, where are you?" He ran to the opposite side of the bed. There lay Vegeta, laying in his own blood. "Shit, oh shit." He muttered as he backed away. Vegeta Sr. ran into the room.

"What is it brat? I was in the GR, when your ruckus disturbed me. It had better be for a good reason." He grunted, frowning down at the teen.

"Vegeta's dead, and whatever killed him has Bailey. Do you know where she is?" Goku asked desperately.

* * *

**So, tell me if you want the next chapter to be the lastor the second last. And any guesses on what would is happeneing would be interesting to hear. I won't give you a next time. You'll jkust have to read. Hope yu liked it!**

**RR!**


	17. 16 why me

**It's the END! Wow, can't believe it. If I forgot to tie something up, mention it in review and I'll post another 'chapter' explaining it. Though, I don't think I missed anything. Please tell me what you think.

* * *

**

Chapter 16 - Jealousy

Bailey was curious. Kyle was never one to be quiet and yet he was looking into the passing ground below him with unseeing eyes. He reminded her of the bodies of … Bailey shivered. She couldn't think of that.

That was probably what he wanted to talk to her about. Bailey wasn't sure if she was ready to deal with it, talking about the deaths of Molly, Ginny and Mimi. They were still too fresh, too close. Bailey looked down at Kyle, she wanted to get this over with.

Bailey stopped midway between the CC and the Son residence. The field was large and open, with mountains in the distance and trees scattering around the edges. A cold wind swept around them as Bailey lowered Kyle to his feet, causing her to shiver. Rain clouds started to form over head, making Bailey wish this was quick. The last thing she wanted was to get stuck in the middle of a field in a thunder storm.

"So what did you want to talk to me about, Kyle?" Bailey asked. Kyle looked back at her.

"I'm not Kyle…"

* * *

Trunks hung up the phone. "Goten's on his way over," Trunks said cheerfully. Kyle, however, was staring out the window.

Storm clouds were appearing, as if as an ominous sign of what was to come. Kyle shook his head, nothing bad was going to happen, Bailey was safe in her room. Goku was most likely in there with her now. As Kyle continued to reassure himself, Goku shot into the room.

"Kyle, do you know where Bailey is? I can't sense her ki!" Goku practically yelled at the two children. Kyle felt his heart drop.

"She's not in her room?" Kyle asked stupidly. Trunks looked at the two of them, before shaking his head. "I haven't seen her since she ran out of the room. I was thinking of going to talk to her, about how I was cool with the two of you, but Trunks decided to call Goten and invite him over."

Goku paused. Kyle and Trunks looked at each other. It was impossible to tell what he was thinking, but whatever it was it was serious. "Have either of you two seen anything strange around Vegeta's room in the last thirty minutes?" His eyes seemed to harden, and Kyle got scared.

"Well, I thought I saw Kyle, but he was with you so it couldn't have been Kyle," Trunks explained. Goku looked at Kyle sharply.

"It wasn't me! I wasn't anywhere near Vegeta's room. You know I was in your room, and Trunks is my witness that I was with him from the second I left your room." Kyle put up his hands in defense. "Why? Did something happen?"

Goku turned away quickly, walking to the door, but both Trunks and Kyle could have sworn that they saw tears in his eyes. Trunks was even more unnerved then Kyle, the Goku that he knew, from this time, never acted like this. And they looked so similar. He still wasn't used to it. From the doorway Goku paused. "Vegeta's dead." And with that he ran out the door, taking off to scour the city for any sight of Bailey.

* * *

"What?" Bailey asked, taking a step back. She shook her head. Perhaps this was one weird dream and she would open her eyes to find herself home, on the couch at the Son residence of the future. She didn't question why or when she started to think of Goku's home her home. Right then, she stared horrified at the sight in front of her.

Kyle slowly deteriorated into a the blue mist. It was as if the blue mist had compacted itself into Kyle's shape, and was now letting itself out. Bailey didn't think she had ever been so scared. The mist then started to press in again, creating another shape.

Suddenly, in the spot that Kyle had stood just moments before, stood a girl about Bailey's age. Long brown hair reached halfway down her back and hazel brown eyes stared into Bailey's own. She shivered. Never had anyone ever looked at her with such hatred. The girl looked familiar, but Bailey couldn't place her. Where had she seen her before.

"Who are you?" Bailey asked, her voice wavering.

* * *

Goku couldn't find her. Her ki had completely disappeared, no one had seen her or anyone who looked remotely like her. It had been another dead after another. He felt terror ripping through his veins.

If he didn't get to her in time … If he didn't save her … If she died … he wouldn't be able to live with himself. She couldn't die, he had already lost his parents. He wouldn't lose her too.

With a surge of new determination, he picked up his pace, now looking at the outskirts of the city.

* * *

"You don't remember me do you? No … you wouldn't. You little bitch," the girl sneered. She must be mad, Bailey thought. It was the only way this could be happening, she didn't even know this girl, yet she wanted to kill her?

"What's your name?" Bailey hated the sound of her voice cracking, and it was obvious that the girl heard it too. For she started to laugh.

"You know, all those people wouldn't have had to die … but you had to be happy," the girl shook her head. "My name's Allie, we've been in the same classes since grade six."

Bailey stored that information at the back of her head. She remembered her now. She was that quiet kid at the back of the class. "What do you mean 'but you had to be happy'? Why do you hate me?" She backed up, but knew that it would be hopeless, she couldn't outrun the mist. She tried to remember her training from Goku. It was the only thing that could save her now. But she first had to stall for more time.

"All I wanted to see was you unhappy. Unfortunately, I hadn't been as strong as I thought I was. This world is much more receptive to my … abilities. I was going to drop you off in the middle of Buu's reign of terror. You were to be scared and all alone, but it didn't happen that way. I accidentally sent you to Goku, you see it was the first time I used my powers in our world. After all my time practicing, all the people I had to kill before I could try it on you. I hadn't wanted to mess up. Those poor people in that tunnel …" Ally broke off shaking her head, but she didn't look upset. She didn't sound it either. She sounded … proud. The thought made Bailey's stomach turn.

"Tunnel?" she asked in a whisper, why did that sound familiar? She remembered, "You killed Goku's parents!" She yelled. She started to feel anger well in her.

"Yes, I killed Goku's parents. But they were just practice. You were always the purpose." Her hazel eyes widened maniacally, she grinned. Bailey never came so close to puking. It was sick, the girl was sick.

"Why me? What did I ever do to you?" She asked softly. She had to keep her talking, someone might be out looking for her, she needed to stay alive until someone came for her. _Wake up Bailey! _She thought, _No one knows where you are, everyone probably thinks that you're in your room._ She almost cried out, why hadn't she told anyone where she was going?

"Why you? I hate you! You are rich, you are pretty, you are smart, you are popular and yet you're unhappy? I lived in a crummy apartment with a father who's a drunk! You've never been beating, you've never had to wonder how you would make it through the week with no food! And yet you were unhappy? You are nothing but a selfish little bitch!

"I sent you here, so you would be the one with no money, no food and no friends to turn to! And look what you do! You go and get all nice and cozy with that Goku Jr. guy! You slut! If you had followed my plan I wouldn't have had to kill those people." She screamed. The rain started to fall from the sky, thunder rolled over head. Perfect, she was going to die at the hands of a lunatic in the middle of a thunder shower.

"You killed Molly … you killed my sisters because you were jealous!" Bailey asked indignantly. They had died because of her… no, she had to think positive! She had to stay alive!

"I wanted you to feel what it was to lose someone close to you. To have you know what it feels like when the whole world crashes down on you. It's funny really. I would have left it at Molly. But you started to have all that fun! You know at the wake. I couldn't let you do that, now could I? What would that do to my plan? I had to kill your sisters, you know, so you would know who's in charge here. Unfortunately that Vegeta came. He had that portal thingy that could take you back home. I couldn't have that. As I already told you, I don't have as many powers in our world. Killing you would be so much harder." Ally stopped her, and slowly put her hair up in a ponytail. "I think I'll have some fun first. Let's have a little battle. After all I would rather see you die slowly." At this she lowered herself into a stance and waited for Bailey to attack.

Bailey wasn't about to attack. She waited for Ally to come to her. _Just think of it like another spar against Vegeta and Goku. _She tried to reassure herself. Ally laughed harder. "Punches and kicks won't effect me. Just ask Vegeta, he went down without much of a battle."

"V-Vegeta?" Bailey whispered. Her head swam. Vegeta couldn't be …. Dead?

* * *

Goten wasn't sure what to do. He had hidden in a bush to see what was going on. The rain had pretty much destroyed his vision, and bits of the conversation couldn't be heard over the rain, but he had heard the last part. Who ever this girl Ally was, she was strong enough to kill Vegeta.

The only reason he hadn't run to Bailey's side when he had seen her was because of some weird, barrier that seemed to be blocking her ki signature. It had, though he was ashamed to admit it, scared him. Now some super strong evil person was trying to kill the nice good Bailey person. He didn't know what to do.

He would have attacked her, except that … she had said that punches and kicks wouldn't work against her. He scratched his head, he guessed that made sense. After all, she was technically mist. He suddenly felt Goku Jr. ki in the distance.

Taking one last glance at Bailey, hoping that she would last long enough, he went to get help.

* * *

"That's right I killed Vegeta. So you see, they may have been teaching you all this 'karate' crap, but it won't save you." Ally sneered, as she tried to wipe some of the water out of her face. Bailey was trying to do the same thing.

This time it was Bailey who smirked at the other girl. "You obviously weren't watching me while Goku trained me." She said grinning. She said it much more confidently then she felt.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ally asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Fight me and see!" Bailey challenged, she felt faint.

"Your funeral!" With that she took off flying at the other girl all the while blasting her with little light balls. Bailey remembered this lesson with Goku.

* * *

"_Try to think of a wall that's surrounding you. Now put your hands up and I'll attack you."_

"_WHAT?" _

_(laughter) "I'll go easy on you I promise." (lights hitting shield) "Good, now lets try again."

* * *

_

She put up her hands and thought of the wall. Amazingly it worked, though it was a lot harder when someone was trying to actually kill her. She barely had time to dodge the foot, as it came flying at her face.

* * *

"_Now the next thing I'm going to teach you won't kill anything" _

"_God! I hope not!" _

"_It will merely cause them to be seriously maimed."_

"_Oh joy, just what I always wanted, to cause someone bodily harm." _

"_All you have to do is hold your hand like this."_

"_Like this?" _

"_Yep. And now, cut it through the air, will thinking of cutting the air, and your hands a knife." _

"_Okay, I'll try."

* * *

_

Bailey held her hand the way Goku had instructed and brought it down, closing her eyes. The scream she heard told her she had done it right. She felt sick, she couldn't hurt someone.

She felt something hit her, the pain almost unbearable. Bailey was flung into the air, crashing into a tree before she hit the ground. She clenched her teeth. She didn't want to kill anyone, but neither did she want to die. A tear started to fall down her cheek.

"Funny," Ally's voice sounded as if it was approaching slowly. She sounded cocky, arrogant. "If the people back home could only see you now." She burst out laughing. "And once I'm done here, I should finish off my other little problem. Your little brother wasn't supposed to live. But then again, he did come in quite useful."

Bailey stood up. "Don't you dare speak of my brother!" she screamed attacking again. She wouldn't let this mad woman get to Kyle. Ally was on the ground, blood dripping of her. And still she laughed.

"You can't kill me! You can't do it." She laughed. Bailey knew she was right, she couldn't kill her. Suddenly the laughter stopped. "That will be your last mistake." She said it so quietly, so sincerely, that Bailey was terrified. Ally crossed her arms, and Bailey knew what was coming.

* * *

"_This move we won't actually do. It will kill anything, if it's powerful enough."_

"_Why are you teaching me how to kill things?"_

"_Just listen. Okay, you hold your hands like this, you think of every emotion you have ever felt and let it out as you open your arms like this. Nothing can stop this attack until it hits another emotion."_

"_So it won't stop until it hit's another person?"_

"_Or until it hits another one of it."

* * *

_

Bailey folded her arms and let all of her fear come lose. She thought of Goku and let her love shine. She thought of the shower incidence and let the embarrassment come back. Happiness, sadness she thought of everything it was like her life was flashing in her mind, brining forward every emotion. She distantly realized that Ally had let her attack out. She felt ready, and let her attack go too. They met, Bailey's eyes widened in shock as she saw her own attack overpower the other, heading straight to Ally, who let out a piercing scream.

The attack seemed to be cutting through her body. Bailey couldn't close her eyes, she watched in horror as she witnessed the death of a girl she barely knew. Suddenly there was a backlash. Bailey screamed as she was hit and sent flying back.

_Shit, _she thought. She thought she saw Goku running towards her, but she blacked out before she could. "Goku …."

* * *

Goku ran toward the field that Goten had told him about, fear pummeling through his body. What if he was late? The second he saw her he cried in joy. She was alive!

Then suddenly, a backlash of whatever attack she had done hit her. He watched helplessly as she screamed and was flung into the air. She landed roughly, in a small crater. "Goku …." He heard her whisper before her eyes closed.

"NO!" He yelled as he flew over to her body. "Come on Bailey, open your eyes. Please, don't make me beg. Open your eyes." He hadn't felt this hopeless since his Grandmother had been sick. He cried openly.

"Get up brat, can't you see that she's still alive?" Vegeta's voice brought him out of his misery.

"How did you …" Goku trailed off, as he held Bailey in his arms and stood up.

With Vegeta leading the way, they headed back to the CC. "It ended up the Kakarot's second brat thought that I was the one that was killed and not that other 'future brat'. Needless to say he was a bit shocked to see me and told me what happened. Thought I should come, make sure that everything was alright."

Goku smiled and held Bailey close. They were going to be alright.

* * *

Nothing was going to be alright! Goku rubbed his temples, as the pounding in his head continued. His heart felt like it was breaking. "Why do you have to go?" He whispered and cupped her face in his hands. It had been a month since the attack, and the portal was working again. Bulma had found Vegeta Jr's instructions and was able to build it and improve it. Now it could connect to Bailey's universe. The entire z senshi had come to say goodbye. They now all watched as Goku and Bailey said goodbye to each other.

"Because I belong in my world," Bailey cried. She took his hand and pulled it away from her face. "Please don't ask me to choose between you and my family. Please."

Goku shook his head. "I won't. I love you."

"I love you too," she whispered as she pulled him down into a gentle goodbye kiss. As they slowly pulled away, Bailey tried to smile. She failed horribly. As her smile wobbled, she said, "Don't forget about me."

"Never," Goku said as serious as ever. He couldn't believe this was it. He would never see her again. Unless he went with her, but he couldn't leave his Grandma Pan alone like that. He wished that Bulma had found a way to make the portal work both ways, not just one.

Slowly he watched as Bailey grabbed her brother's hand and took a deep breath, as if calming her nerves. He watched as Kyle whispered something into her ear. She then started to whisper furiously with him. Goku was then staring into bright green eyes.

* * *

"And there is where we will end today," the man said, ignoring the protests from the children, who sat on the many hospital beds. He merely smiled and put the papers into his suitcase. "Don't worry, I'll be finishing the book tonight. Only a bit more to go." With that he left, with a few goodbyes and goodbye conversations with the children.

The man walked out into the white walls of the hospital and signed out. The nurse beside him started to talk, "That's a really good story you have there. The children love it." This caused the man to laugh.

"Let's just hope that my publisher loves it. I had a lot of convincing to get the original writer to let me write this. I hope I didn't end up doing it for nothing," The man said.

"Yeah, I here that he wouldn't give the rights over to anyone, how did you convince him?" The nurse asked, putting her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Lets just say," the man said smiling, "we had a similar experience while growing up." The nurse looked at him oddly, obviously wondering what that experience was, but the man smiled again and waved goodbye.

As he walked out into the parking lot, he went to get the keys out of his pocket. He smiled at the picture of Goku and Bailey staring up at him. They stood in front of a house, Bailey holding his nephew in her arms. "Bailey," he said, "I'm so happy I convinced you to stay." With that he got into his car, he needed to meet with his publisher.

* * *

**What do you think? Oh and when you review, please choose either number one or number two. I have two ideas about my next story, and I don't know which one I'll do. Please rr and tell me what you thought. **


End file.
